A Love Story of Jimin
by naranari part II
Summary: Jimin tidak mengenal cinta sejati sejak ayahnya meninggalkannya. Yoongi juga menutup dirinya akan cinta. Ketika akhirnya mereka bertemu, mereka tidak bisa untuk menolak cinta yang datang. It's BTS's fanfict. Jimin. Yoongi. Minyoon/Yoonmin. Baca peringatan didalam! Wajib! Chap 8
1. Chapter 1

**A Love Story's Journey of Jimin**

**Casting**: Yoongi, Jimin, Bts's member

Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Sad Romance.

Warning! **It's genderswitch! **

Don't like so don't bash. Don't like so don't read.

Just simple. I told you!

.

.

**Summary**: Park Jimin tidak mengenal cinta sejati. Sejak kecil ia selalu diabaikan oleh orang yang sangat dibutuhkannya. Dan ketika ayahnya pergi dengan taksi itu, Jimin telah berjanji untuk tidak memperdulikan apapun. Min Yoongi juga selalu menolak cinta. Hidupnya selalu dibawah bayang-bayang sebuah rahasia besar. Tidak mempunyai teman dan selalu menyendiri.

Ketika akhirnya Jimin dan Yoongi bertemu, mereka menyembunyikan perasaan mereka. Tapi takdir berkata lain untuk mereka. Cinta mulai tumbuh tanpa mereka pedulikan. Dan saat mereka menyerah, disanalah mereka berlabuh. Pada cinta mereka.

Setelah ribuan hari esok, mereka tetap saling mencintai. Tapi harus ada harga yang harus dibayar pada cinta mereka

.

.

.

.

Jimin kecil saat itu hanya mengerti makan dan bermain saja. Kegiatan sehari-harinya yaitu bangun di pagi hari, berangkat sekolah, bermain lalu tidur pada pukul tujuh malam. Jimin kecil selalu merasakan kasih sayang dari kedua orangtuanya, ia menyayangi keluarganya termasuk pada sang calon adik. Tidak pernah terpikirkan sekalipun oleh Jimin keadaan keluarganya, karena ia merasa semuanya sudah pas; sudah sempurna untuk keluarga kecil Jimin.

Ayahnya selalu memberika Jimin sebuah miniatur otomotif favoritnya ketika ia mendapatkan nilai sempurna di pelajarannya, atau ia akan mendapat tambahan makan malam jika ia membantu ibunya. Jimin termasuk anak yang cerdas di seusianya, selalu mendapat nilai sempurna dan menjadi kebanggaan keluarganya.

Jimin saat itu berusia enam tahun di pertengahan musim semi ketika sang adik lahir ke dunia. Adiknya perempuan, sangat cantik dengan pipi kemerahan dan kulitnya yang sangat putih sama seperti kulit Jimin. Jimin selalu memimpikan adiknya seorang laki-laki, sama sepertinya, agar ia bisa mengajak adiknya bermain sepak bola atau miniatur otomotif koleksinya. Tapi adiknya seorang perempuan. Ia sedih, ia tidak akan pernah bisa mengajak adiknya bermain sepak bola atau miniatur otomotifnya.

Ibu Jimin dengan segala ketenangan dan kewibawaannya, menasehati sang putra tertua untuk selalu mensyukuri apapun yang diberikan Tuhan kepada mereka, termasuk seorang adik perempuan. Dan sejak saat itu Jimin tidak pernah mengeluh lagi soal adiknya.

Ayah Jimin bekerja sebagai pelatih sepak bola di salah satu Universitas di kota mereka. Dulu ia adalah pemain penyerang di klub sepak bola kotanya. Setelah mengalami cidera patah tulang pada lututnya, ayah Jimin mengambil pensiun lebih awal dan sekarang menjadi pelatih.

Menjadi pelatih klub sepak bola kecil-kecilan tidak menjamin semua biaya hidup keluarga mereka. Jimin sudah mulai masuk sekolah dan adiknya butuh susu yang lebih mahal lagi. Sedangkan ibu Jimin tidak bekerja, suaminya yang melarangnya bekerja. Uang mereka mulai habis. Dan ayah Jimin merasa masa depannya semengerikan lututnya. Kalau sepak bola tidak dapat menjamin apa-apa, ia harus mencari pekerjaan lain.

Tapi ternyata mencari pekerjaan lain tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan. Dengan kondisi ayah Jimin yang cidera pada kakinya, menyulitkannya untuk mendapat pekerjaan yang layak.

Ayah Jimin mulai frustasi. Tidak jarang setelah pulang melatih istrinya menemukan dirinya berjalan terhuyung-huyung dengan pandangan mengabur. Nafasnya sangat bau oleh alkohol. Setelahnya teriakan dan pecahan barang-barang terdengar sangat jelas. Jimin selalu mengurung diri di kamar bersama Jirin—adiknya ketika teriakan ayah dan ibunya terdengar. Jirin menangis kencang sedangkan Jimin sekuat tenaga melindungi adiknya supaya dia tidak mendengar apapun di bawah sana. Tangisan sang ibu selalu menjadi akhir dari perang teriakan itu.

Sudah sangat sering Jimin mendengar pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya. Hatinya sakit, telinganya sakit, seluruh tubuhnya sakit. Jimin hanya bisa merasakan sakit tanpa tahu apa alasannya. Jirin baru berusia satu tahun setengah, jadi ia tidak mengerti kenapa ibu dan ayahnya saling berteriak. Dia hanya menangis ketika teriakan itu terasa sangat menyeramkan di pendengarannya.

Awal musim panas menjadi pertengkaran terhebat dalam rumah tangga ibu dan ayah Jimin. Ibu Jimin menemukan foto Polaroid suaminya bersama seorang wanita di bar dan mereka saling berciuman. Ibu Jimin menangis sejadinya dan menghajar suaminya habis-habisan. Perselingkuhan adalah hal terakhir yang bisa ibu Jimin maafkan dari kelakuan ayah Jimin.

Ayah Jimin jadi kalut dan gelap mata, ia menampar dan mendorong istrinya hingga jatuh terjerembab. Ayah Jimin meludah kearah ibu Jimin lalu melepas cincin kawin mereka dan melemparnya asal.

"Semua sudah berakhir, Hyun Joo. Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi."

Suara tangisan Jirin terdengar, pelan dan monoton. Suara tangisan khas anak berusia satu setengah tahun. Hyun Joo menengok keatas, mengikuti asal suara tersebut. Lalu ia menatap suaminya lagi.

"Ini semua karena kau, Jisook." Hyun Joo berdiri lalu berderap menuju tangga. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat Jimin diujung tangga. Jimin memandang orangtuanya dengan tatapan yang sangat mengerikan yang bisa dilakukan anak berumur tujuh tahun. Jimin membawa Jirin yang masih menangis dalam gendongannya. Hyun Joo cepat-cepat menaiki tangga lalu membawa Jimin beserta Jirin kedalam kamar.

"Jimin, tolong jaga adikmu dulu. Biarkan ia tidur dan tenang, setelahnya ibu akan kembali padamu."

"Ibu,"

Hyun Joo memberikan kecupan di kening Jimin dan bergegas keluar dari kamar. Jimin bisa mendengar teriakan lagi setelah ibunya menutup pintu. Jimin sudah tidak tahan, kenapa ia harus selalu mendengar teriakan-teriakan itu. Jirin terlelap karena lelah menangis, setelah menyelimuti adiknya, Jimin berderap menuju lantai bawah.

Jimin terkejut luar biasa saat melihat ayahnya sudah berada di ambang pintu bersama dengan beberapa tas besar. Ibunya sedang berlutut di bawah kaki ayahnya sambil menangis. Jimin bingung dan ikut menangis.

"Ayah, tunggu!" Jimin berlari keluar mengikuti ayahnya. Di depan gerbang rumah mereka sudah ada taksi yang menunggu. Jimin berlari lagi lalu menarik ujung baju ayahnya. "Ayah mau pergi kemana?"

Jisook terlihat ragu-ragu untuk menjawab, matanya menatap Jimin, "Kau tidak perlu tahu, nak"

"Tapi ayah—kapan ayah pulang?" Jimin masih memegang ujung baju ayahnya. Jisook melepas tangan Jimin lalu memegang pundak kecilnya. "Tidak akan." Jisook menatap Hyun Joo yang masih menangis lalu menatap Jimin lagi.

"Jaga ibu dan adikmu baik-baik, nak. Ayah tidak akan kembali." Jisook sudah naik ke bagian penumpang, ketika ia ingin menutup pintu Jimin menahannya. "Tapi ayah, ayah janji ingin mengajakku menonton pertandingan bola minggu depan. Ayah ingat?" anak itu ketakutan mengatakan setiap ucapannya.

Ayah Jimin menutup pintunya.

"Tunggu!" Hyun Joo berjalan tanpa alas kaki melintasi rumput basah ke arah taksi. Hyun Joo mengacungkan tangannya ke udara, "Kau tak bisa pergi sekarang, Jisook. Putramu sedang berbicara denganmu."

Jisook hanya memandang mereka lewat kaca jendela. Jimin memandang ayahnya lalu ibunya kemudian ayahnya lagi. "Apa yang terjadi? ayah mau pergi kemana?" Jisook menghela napas kemudian mengangguk kepada Jimin. "Sampai jumpa, nak."

"Baiklah!" Hyun Joo berteriak, suaranya melengking dan napasnya memburu. "Pergi saja kalau begitu." Bahunya bergetar dan ia menunduk, airmata sudah membanjiri wajahnya. "Silahkan pergi saja. Tapi kalau kau pergi sekarang jangan pernah kembali. Jangan pernah!"

"Apa?" mata Jimin membelalak menatap ibunya yang sudah menangis lagi. Kepalanya pening dan dunianya berputar-putar diatas kepalanya. "Jangan seperti itu bu, jangan katakan pada ayah kalau ia tidak boleh kembali. Ayah pasti kembali!"

Mata Hyun Joo tidak pernah lepas dari Jisook. "Jangan ikut campur, Jimi. Kalau dia tidak membutuhkan kita lagi, dia bisa pergi." Suara Hyun Joo meninggi lagi, "Kau dengar itu Jisook. Jangan pernah kembali lagi!"

Ayah Jimin sekali lagi memandang mereka berdua yang berdiri di halaman, kemudian taksi itu berjalan.

"Ayah!" Jimin meneriakan nama ayahnya dan berlari mengejar taksinya.

Suara tangis Jimin terdengar lagi, Hyun Joo menatap jendela kamar Jimin yang berada di lantai dua. Dia menggigit bibirnya kemudian menatap Jimin yang masih mengejar taksi. "Jimin kembali!" Hyun Joo berteriak sekencang mungkin tapi Jimin tidak mendengarkannya. Hyun Joo mulai panik sedangkan Jirin semakin kencang menangis. Akhirnya Hyun Joo pergi ke dalam dan menemui Jirin.

Taksi itu tidak berhenti sama sekali tapi Jimin tetap saja mengejar. "Ayah tunggu! Ayah!" Lima rumah terlewati, tujuh, sepuluh, tapi taksinya tetap tidak berhenti. "Ayah kumohon berhentilah!" Kini suara Jimin bercampur bersama isakan. Hyun Joo yang sudah kembali dari rumah, berlari mengejar Jimin bersama Jirin dalam gendongannya. "Jirin kembali!"

Tapi Jimin tidak mau mendengarkan ibunya, dan tidak mau berhenti berlari. Di sepanjang hingga ke ujung blok, dengan kecepatan berlari yang didapat dari sang ayah, dia berlari hingga taksi itu menghilang dari pandangan. Jimin berhenti, isakan kecil masih keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Kemudian selama sepuluh menit ia tetap berdiri disana. Anak lelaki berusia tujuh tahun itu berdiri di sudut jalan menatapi sebuah taksi yang tidak akan kembali.

Hyun Joo nyaris senang mendapati Jisook telah pergi.

Beberapa saat yang lalu ia mencoba mempertahankan pernikahannya. Sesuatu yang harus ia jaga sampai mati. Tetapi lelaki sialan yang menjadi suaminya itu malah pergi. Ia sendiri yang menginginkan pergi. Hyun Joo baru mengerti sekarang seorang Jisook. Tidak pernah ada seorang ayah yang tega meninggalkan anaknya sendiri. Tapi Jisook melakukannya. Kalau Park Jisook tidak mencintai kedua anaknya, maka ia tidak akan melakukan itu. Untuk dirinya dan untuk Jimin juga Jirin.

Dan ia juga tidak menyangka pernikahannya telah berakhir.

.

.

.

.

Hyun Joo memfokuskan diri pada Jimin lagi, bahu bocah kecil itu lunglai ketika dia menunggu menatap jalanan yang kosong tempat taksi tadi menghilang. Jimin menangis, itu tidak diragukan lagi. Hyun Joo masih bisa melihat air mata yang mencoreng wajah anak lelakinya dan tatapan sedih. Apa Jimin juga merasakan apa yang ia rasakan? Dihianati? Ditinggalkan? Dikecewakan?

Pikiran aneh itu melintas di pikirannya dan mendadak ia menjadi takut.

Hyun Joo yakin ia akan baik-baik saja tanpa Jisook, begitupun dengan Jirin. Tapi Jimin? Anak itu terlalu mengagumi ayahnya. Dan kalau bahu lunglai Jimin merupakan pertanda, kemungkinan Jimin tidak kembali baik-baik saja seperti dia dan Jirin.

Sebaliknya, Jiminn kemungkinan tidak akan seperti dulu lagi.

.

.

.

To be continued.

.

.

.

.

Well, ini adalah fanfiction lama punyaku yang dulu aku sempat publish di fandom sebelah. Karena masalah internal dengan artis dari fandom itu, aku memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan cerita ini lagi di fandom itu.

Tapi cerita ini sudah mendekati akhir ketika aku membuatnya. Jadi, daripada aku sia-siakan lebih baik aku mem-publish ulang cerita ini di fandom ini.

Jadi bagi kalian yang merasa familiar dengan cerita ini aku mohon jangan ada bashing. Aku sudah memperingatkan sebelumnya diatas. Jadi berhati-hati ya.

Dan ini genderswitch, aku ga tahu bagaimana menjelaskan tapi salah satu karakter member BTS aku buat menjadi perempuan. Karena cerita ini memang mengharuskan ada peran wanitanya. Jadi kalau ada yang tidak suka sama genderswitch, aku mohon jangan di bashing lagi ya. Authornya, jalan ceritanya maupun karakternya. Jadilah pembaca yang baik dan mentaati aturan.

Author juga mengharapkan satu review dari kalian karena akhir-akhir ini author tidak semangat mengerjakan cerita karena para pembaca gelap yang tidak mau meninggalkan satu reviewnya buat authornya.

Dan, terima kasih sudah mau membaca ceritaku.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Love Story of Jimin**

**Casting**: Yoongi, Jimin, Bts's member

Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Sad Romance.

Warning! **It's genderswitch! **

Don't like so don't bash. Don't like so don't read.

Just simple. I told you!

Maaf untuk kemarin karena salah menulis judulnya.

**Penting! Untuk yang minta karakter ceweknya jangan Yoongi maupun Jimin, maaf aku ga bisa mengabulkan permintaan kamu itu. karena ini ceritanya tentang couple YoonMin, jadi salah satu diantara mereka harus jadi cewek. Kalo yang jadi cewek itu karakter lain, nanti couplenya ga jadi YoonMin dong! Nikmatin aja ya ceritanya, kalau ga suka ya jangan dibaca, hehehe. Aku kan sudah peringantin diawal tuh! **

.

.

**Summary**: Park Jimin tidak mengenal cinta sejati. Sejak kecil ia selalu diabaikan oleh orang yang sangat dibutuhkannya. Dan ketika ayahnya pergi dengan taksi itu, Jimin telah berjanji untuk tidak memperdulikan apapun. Min Yoongi juga selalu menolak cinta. Hidupnya selalu dibawah bayang-bayang sebuah rahasia besar. Tidak mempunyai teman dan selalu menyendiri.

Ketika akhirnya Jimin dan Yoongi bertemu, mereka menyembunyikan perasaan mereka. Tapi takdir berkata lain untuk mereka. Cinta mulai tumbuh tanpa mereka pedulikan. Dan saat mereka menyerah, disanalah mereka berlabuh. Pada cinta mereka.

Setelah ribuan hari esok, mereka tetap saling mencintai. Tapi harus ada harga yang harus dibayar pada cinta mereka

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Jimin sudah memasuki dunia SMA awal musim semi delapan tahun kemudian. Semua yang dilalui Jimin dan keluarganya selama delapan tahun terakhir ini adalah sebuah perjuangan. Ibu Jimin yang bekerja mati-matian dan bekerja serabutan demi hidupnya dan kedua anaknya. Ibu Jimin sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena diusia yang masih dua belas tahun Jimin sudah membantu ibunya bekerja sebagai pengantar koran.

Jimin dan Jirin tidak pernah merepotkan ibu mereka dengan keinginan-keinginan mereka layaknya anak lain yang seusianya. Walaupun hidup mereka dibawah kata cukup tapi mereka tidak pernah mengeluh. Jirin tumbuh menjadi gadis paling pintar diusianya. Ia selalu menjadi juara kelas dan itu membuatnya mendapatkan beasiswa penuh hingga ia lulus di sekolah dasarnya.

Hyun Joo tidak pernah merasa bersyukur melebihi hidupnya saat ini. Ia mempunyai dua malaikat yang selalu dicintainya dan selalu ada saat ia mulai kehilangan gairah hidup. Hidupnya mungkin saja sempurna kalau delapan tahun silam lelaki yang mengaku sebagai suaminya itu tidak pergi meninggalkan mereka. Tapi Hyun Joo tidak pernah menengok ke belakang, baginya masa lalu itu hanyalah sebuah pembelajaran untuk masa depannya.

Sejak masuk SMA Jimin mulai jarang pulang kerumah. Awalnya Hyun Joo merasa khawatir pada anak sulungnya. Biarpun mereka hidup didesa tapi Hyun Joo tetap mengkhawatirkan pergaulan mereka. Setidaknya tiga hari dalam seminggu Jimin tidak berada dirumah.

Keadaan itu terus berlanjut, bahkan intensitas Jimin pulang kerumah benar-benar jarang. Jika ada kesempatan untuk pulang itupun tidak lama, pagi hari pulang dan sorenya ia pergi lagi. Dan yang lebih membuat Hyun Joo khawatir setiap Jimin pulang anaknya itu selalu membawa uang yang lumayan banyak. Hyun Joo sempat berpikir mungkin saja Jimin mempunyai pekerjaan tetap di luar sana. Tapi ketika suatu hari Jimin pulang dengan muka yang babak belur, Hyun Joo benar-benar khawatir.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan diluar sana Park Jimin? Bicara dan jangan membuat ibumu khawatir!"

Jimin masih terdiam sambil sesekali meringis ketika lukanya tidak sengaja tertekan oleh Jirin yang sedang mengobatinya.

"Park Jimin, jawab ibumu!" Hyun Joo berkacak pinggang dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan putranya. Jirin memberi isyarat pada Jimin untuk menjawab, Jimin menghela napas dan merebahkan kepalanya disofa.

"Aku bertarung, Bu. Menjadi petinju."

Hyun Joo mendadak pusing dan cepat-cepat mencari pegangan sebelum tubuhnya terjatuh. Jirin dengan cekatan menangkap ibunya dan mendudukannya di sofa terdekat. Adik Jimin itu memberikan minyak angin untuk mengurangi rasa pusing pada ibunya. Setelah itu ia kembali pada Jimin tapi tidak untuk mengobatinya, melainkan menuntut jawaban yang lengkap dari ucapannya barusan.

"Apa yang kau maksud menjadi petinju, oppa? Coba jelaskan pada kami!" Jirin walaupun masih berusia tujuh tahun tapi sudah mengerti tentang kehidupan. Kecerdasannya membuat pola pikirnya berbeda dengan teman sebayanya. Jimin tersenyum lembut pada Jirin, "Kau tidak akan mengerti, Jirin. Kau cukup belajar saja dan mengurusi ibu. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab soal keuangan."

"Ucapan gila macam apa itu, Jimin?" Hyun Joo sudah ada dihadapannya sambil berkacak pinggang lagi. "Aku yang seharusnya berbicara seperti itu. Kau dan Jirin cukup belajar saja, aku yang akan bekerja dan mencari uang untuk kalian!"

Jimin berdiri dan memegang bahu ibunya. Hyun Joo tidak pernah menyadari perubahan pada fisik Jimin. Anak laki-lakinya tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang tampan, dengan mata kecil dan hidung runcing. Hyun Joo juga harus mendongak untuk menatap anaknya karena ia begitu tinggi, padahal Jimin baru enam belas. Secara tidak langsung Jimin sangat menuruni ayahnya.

"Ibu, aku tidak bisa diam begitu saja melihat wanita yang paling aku cintai membanting tulang untuk keluarganya. Aku ini lelaki, Bu, aku tidak bisa diam saja."

Ucapan Jimin begitu tulus terdengar di telinga Hyun Joo. Air mata perlahan mulai menuruni pipi wanita itu. Jimin mengulurkan tanganya dan menghapus air mata dari wajah cantik ibunya dan memeluknya. Jimin bersungguh-sungguh pada ucapannya tadi. Hanya ada dua wanita yang paling ia cintai, ibunya dan adik perempuannya. Jimin mengulurkan satu tangannya pada Jirin dan mengajak gadis kecil itu bergabung dengannya untuk memeluk ibu mereka.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi adalah gadis enam belas tahun yang paling cantik di desanya. Ayahnya seorang dokter hewan dan ibunya perawat di salah satu rumah sakit di kota. Yoongi jarang sekali bergaul dengan teman-temannya. Setiap pergi dan pulang sekolah selalu diantar ayahnya, kadang juga ibunya. Hidup Yoongi menjadi suatu rahasia besar oleh mereka yang mengenalnya.

Selain jarang bergaul Yoongi juga jarang masuk sekolah. Setidaknya ia absen sebanyak empat kali dalam sebulan dan itu sudah menjadi rutinitasnya. Hara adalah salah satu orang yang cukup dekat dengan Yoongi. Meskipun cukup dekat tapi ia tidak benar-benar dekat sebagai sahabat. Menurutnya Yoongi selalu mempunyai satu hal yang sangat ditutupinya. Hara sering sekali mencoba mengorek sisi lain dari Yoongi tapi gadis cantik itu selalu melindungi dirinya sebelum Hara mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkan.

Yoongi sangat berbeda dari gadis-gadis biasanya. Kulitnya putih lebih ke pucat dan tubuhnya sangat ringkih, walaupun begitu Yoongi masih mempunyai lekukan-lekukan feminim. Dan yang paling membuat Yoongi beda dari gadis lain adalah pesonanya yang selalu terpancar dalam dirinya. Entah memang dilahirkan untuk cantik, setiap yang melihat Yoongi akan langsung terpesona. Belum ada gadis yang cantiknya melebihi Yoongi.

Meskipun Yoongi memiliki keluarga yang utuh, wajah yang cantik dan orang-orang yang selalu menyanjungnya, tetap saja Yoongi merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Yoongi selalu merasa kesepian bukan karena tidak mempunyai teman. Ia juga kurang begitu paham apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Semenjak ia melihat salah seorang temannya berkencan dengan kekasihnya, perasaan itu lalu muncul.

Yoongi sempat bertanya pada ibunya perihal yang sedang dialaminya akhir-akhir ini. "Karna kau sudah besar dan sudah menjadi seorang gadis dewasa. Makanya kau memiliki perasaan seperti itu." Itulah jawaban yang didapat dari ibunya. Tapi Yoongi belum benar-benar puas akan jawaban dari ibunya. Ia akan mencari jawabannya sendiri. Nanti, jika saat itu sudah tiba, ia yakin akan menemukan jawabannya.

Selain cantik Yoongi mempunyai tatapan mata yang misterius. Matanya yang kecil dan seolah selalu bersinar itulah yang membuat orang-orang terpesona padanya. Yoongi tidak banyak bicara, tetapi ia sangat cerdas. Yoongi adalah gadis yang sungguh sempurna.

Tetapi Yoongi menyimpan rahasia besar dibalik kesempurnaannya.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari Jimin pulang kerumah dan itu tentu saja membuat ibunya senang. Setiap hari Hyun Joo selalu memasak makanan kesukaan Jimin. Ia selalu pulang lebih awal untuk menemani Jimin dirumah. Setelah mengetahui pekerjaan Jimin, Hyun Joo tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mendoakan dan selalu memastikan kesehatan anaknya. Jimin berkata ia mempunyai sebuah apartemen kecil di kota dekat dengan sekolahnya, dan apartemen itu menjadi tempat tinggalnya jika ia tidak pulang kerumah. Jimin juga bercerita uang yang dihasilkan dari pertandingan tinjunya cukup untuk menyewa apartemen dan biaya sekolahnya, itu sebabnya selama ini ia tidak pernah meminta uang sekolah pada ibunya.

"Tapi kau selalu membawa uang yang banyak ketika pulang, apa itu sisa dari bayaran apartemen dan sekolah?" Hyun Joo bertanya.

"Tidak. Sebenarnya itu uang tabunganku selama enam tahun menjadi penjual koran."

Hyun Joo tidak bisa tidak menitikan airmatanya. Jimin benar-benar tumbuh menjadi lelaki dewasa yang bertanggung jawab. Kekhawatiran Hyun Joo selama delapan tahun ini ternyata salah, Jimin tetap menjadi Jimin yang dulu. Hanya saja satu hal yang membuat Hyun Joo bersedih. Jimin tidak pernah berbicara tentang ayahnya. Ia tidak pernah menceritakan ayahnya pada Jirin. Ia telah membuang semua foto-foto yang ada gambar ayahnya. Ia selalu bersikap seolah ia tidak pernah mempunyai seorang ayah.

Hyun Joo pernah menyinggung ayahnya dalam pembicaraannya bersama Jimin, tapi reaksi yang didapat sungguh menohok hati Hyun Joo. Jimin langsung pergi, ia tidak mau mendengar nama ayahnya terucap dari bibir ibunya. Sebelum pergi Jimin sempat berkata, "Aku tidak mempunyai ayah. Dan aku tidak mengenal siapa ayahku."

Hati Hyun Joo benar-benar hancur mendengar itu. Meskipun Hyun Joo juga membenci perbuatan suaminya saat itu, tapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ia masih mencintai suaminya. Menyesal sudah sangat terlambat. Hyun Joo menyadari betul hubungan ayah-anak yang dilakoni Jisook dan Jimin. Jimin selalu memuja ayahnya. Ia bangga mempunyai ayah seperti ayahnya.

Dan saat Jisook pergi, Jimin menangis. Mungkin Jimin juga merasakan apa yang dirasakannya saat itu. Ditinggal, dikhianati, dikuasai oleh perasaan putus asa. Jimin sudah sangat berbeda semenjak peristiwa itu. Ia sudah tidak lagi mengenal cinta dalam hidupnya, kecuali cinta pada ibu dan adiknya. Hyun Joo hanya berharap suatu saat ada seseorang yang akan mengajari Jimin apa arti cinta itu sebenarnya.

Hyun Joo tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Jimin. "Jadilah anak yang bisa kubanggakan Jimin. Maaf karena aku, kau dan Jirin tidak bisa menikmati hidup yang sebenarnya." Jimin melepas pelukan ibunya begitu ia merasa getaran ditubuh ibunya. Jimin kembali mengusap air mata yang jatuh diwajah ibunya yang menangis, dalam hati ia berjanji tidak akan membiarkan ibu dan adiknya menangis lagi.

"Ini sudah takdir Tuhan, Bu. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku berjanji, aku akan membanggakan ibu dan Jirin sehingga kita tidak perlu hidup seperti ini lagi."

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih untuk yang review, follow, favorite.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Love Story of Jimin**

**Casting**: Yoongi, Jimin, Bts's member

Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Sad Romance.

Warning! **It's genderswitch! **

**Don't like so don't read.**

Just simple. And I told you!

**Summary**: Park Jimin tidak mengenal cinta sejati. Sejak kecil ia selalu diabaikan oleh orang yang sangat dibutuhkannya. Dan ketika ayahnya pergi dengan taksi itu, Jimin telah berjanji untuk tidak memperdulikan apapun. Min Yoongi juga selalu menolak cinta. Hidupnya selalu dibawah bayang-bayang sebuah rahasia besar. Tidak mempunyai teman dan selalu menyendiri.

Ketika akhirnya Jimin dan Yoongi bertemu, mereka menyembunyikan perasaan mereka. Tapi takdir berkata lain untuk mereka. Cinta mulai tumbuh tanpa mereka pedulikan. Dan saat mereka menyerah, disanalah mereka berlabuh. Pada cinta mereka.

Setelah ribuan hari esok, mereka tetap saling mencintai. Tapi harus ada harga yang harus dibayar pada cinta mereka

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

Min Yoongi duduk tenang didalam mobilnya, disamping kiri ada ayahnya yang sedang menyetir. Pagi ini mereka berdua pergi menuju rumah sakit tempat ibu Yoongi bekerja. Di pangkuan Yoongi ada beberapa map yang berlebelkan nama Rumah Sakit itu. Yoongi mengusap bagian depan map yang berada paling atas lalu membukanya. Yoongi menghela napas, betapa kejamnya hidup yang ia jalani ini. Karena ia sangat tahu hidupnya tergantung pada tulisan dan statistik dalam kertas ini. Rahasia besar dalam hidup Yoongi ada didalam map ini. Hasil kesehatan dan **check up** yang sering ia lakukan. Rahasia besar yang hanya Yoongi dan keluarganya yang tahu.

Rahasianya adalah Min Yoongi menderita fibrosis sistik.

**Fibrosis sistik—Cystic Fibrosis**, dengan semua keterbatasannya yang mengerikan dan hukuman seumur hidup karena punggungnya dipukul selama dua jam setiap hari, agar ia bisa mengeluarkan cairan kental yang kalau tidak dikeluarkan akan membuatnya tercekik. CF, begitu dokter menyebutnya, adalah penyakit yang bisa mengubah penyakit flu menjadi pneumonia, dan setiap pneumonia bisa berarti kematian.

Yoongi sangat tahu penyakit apa itu, orangtuanya tidak pernah memberi tahu, ia mengetahuinya sendiri dari internet. Pasien fibrosis sistik biasanya meninggal pada usia muda, meskipun harapan hidupnya meningkat tetapi hasil akhirnya sudah sangat jelas. Dan suatu hari nanti, tak lama lagi penyakit itu akan membunuh dirinya.

Yoongi menoleh sekilas kearah ayahnya ketika mobil mereka berhenti tepat didepan lobby rumah sakit. Hari ini dia akan menjalankan serangkaian pemeriksaan yang sudah sangat ia hapal. Mulai dari pemeriksaan paru-parunya dan juga saluran pernapasannya. CF mengakibatkan banyaknya lendir yang lengket didalam paru-paru dan saluran pernapasan yang mengakibatkan si pasien mengalami kesulitan bernapas dan masalah pencernaan secara berturut-turut.

Biasanya Yoongi akan menghabiskan harinya di rumah sakit jika sudah melakukan pemeriksaan, tapi hari ini dia sudah diperbolehkan pulang saat jam menunjukan pukul tiga sore. Hasil kesehatan hari ini cukup baik, tidak ada masalah yang berarti. Yoongi diantar pulang oleh ibunya karena sang ayah kembali ke klinik hewan miliknya.

"Bagaimana harimu sayang?" Ibu Yoongi membawa sekotak makanan yang diberikannya pada Yoongi. "Terima kasih, Bu." Yoongi mengambil kotak itu, "Dan hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Dokter Song membawakanku poster boyband favoritku yang ia janjikan." Yoongi mengacak tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar poster dari sana. "Lihat! Mereka tampan bukan?" Ibu Yoongi tertawa senang melihat putri satu-satunya ini. Yoongi sangat ceria, ia senang sekali tersenyum dan tertawa. Ibu Yoongi tidak akan pernah percaya dibalik senyum dan tawa Yoongi terdapat satu titik kesakitan yang dirasakan putri cantiknya kalau saja delapan tahun lalu ia tidak membawa Yoongi ke rumah sakit.

"Bu, besok aku akan pergi ke sekolah." Ibu Yoongi berdehem sebentar sebelum mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Karena hari ini kau menjadi anak baik untuk pergi ke dokter maka keinginanmu akan ibu kabulkan."

"Yeay!" Yoongi mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Aku mencintaimu Bu."

.

.

.

Jimin kembali bertarung malam ini, dikelas sedang. Sebelumnya ia sudah mengikuti enam kali pertandingan tinju kelas ringan dan dua kali dikelas sedang, dengan sekarang menjadi tiga kali. Usaha Jimin pada olahraga fisik ini tidak mudah. Ia sempat ditolak beberapa kali oleh sanggar kebugaran karena berat badannya yang sangat kurang. Semenjak itu Jimin jadi sering berlatih dan berolahraga untuk mendapatkan bobot badan setidaknya enampuluh kilogram dan membentuk otot-ototnya.

Kemenangan menjadi hal tersulit dalam olahraga ini. Tapi Jimin tidak. Ia selalu menang, bahkan ketika pertama kali ia mencoba pertandingan olahraga ini, ia menang. Jimin bisa merubuhkan lawannya hanya dengan waktu tiga belas menit, dan ia belum pernah mendapatkan luka serius selain lebam-lebam pada tubuhnya.

Pertama kali mencoba olahraga tinju Jimin berpikir ini adalah hal tergila yang pernah ia lakukan. Memukul orang, melukai orang lain, dia tidak pernah melakukan seperti itu. Saat itu Jimin tengah memikirkan ayahnya, tidak dapat ia pungkiri ia merindukan sosok ayahnya meski sekarang perasaan benci menguasai pikirannya.

Saat memukul samsak berat berwarna merah itu Jimin merasa liar dan bergairah. Seakan adrenalin dalam jiwa lelakinya benar-benar memberontak. Usahanya untuk terus memukul samsak tak sia-sia saat benda berat itu terjatuh. Dan semuanya terdiam memerhatikan Jimin yang sedang terengah-engah dengan keringat yang mengucur dari pangkal dahi hingga lehernya.

Jimin adalah seorang petinju yang cukup dikenal bahkan hingga ke kelas berat. Temannya pernah menawarinya untuk ikut di kelas berat, namun Jimin menolak. Dia belum tertarik berada disana. Selama ini orang-orang hanya melihat Jimin yang beringas di atas ring, memukul lawan dengan telak dan tidak terkalahkan. Tapi semua itu semu bagi Jimin. Karena selama ini ia bertarung hanya untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya pada sang ayah.

Jimin menang lagi, ia memperoleh nilai tinggi pada pertandingan malam ini. Setelah beristirahat beberapa saat diruang tunggu, Jimin kemudian menuju ruangan administrasi untuk mendapatkan penghasilannya untuk kemenangan kali ini.

"Kerja yang bagus Park Jimin. Ada lebih sepuluh persen dari bos."

Jimin tersenyum kecil pada Seyeon yang sedang memberikannya uang. Tambahan sepuluh persen berarti ia bisa mengajak ibunya dan Jirin untuk makan malam direstoran langganan mereka. Jimin baru saja ingin pergi sebelum suara Seyeon menginterupsi.

"Kau mendapat luka parah? Sepertinya bibirmu sobek."

Jimin segera menyentuh sudut bibirnya setelah Seyeon menunjuk bibirnya sendiri. Ada rasa sakit dan sedikit perih saat ia menyentuhnya; Jimin meringis. "Sepertinya. Aku akan mengobatinya."

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja." Seyeon menahan lengan Jimin. Jimin tersenyum kemudian melepaskan pegangan Seyeon pelan-pelan. "Tidak perlu, terima kasih" Setelah itu Jimin berbalik dan pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

.

Jimin berhenti disebuah perkarangan rumah seseorang. Di perkarangan itu ada kebun luas dan banyak sekali bunga yang ditanam. Tapi kebun itu sepi. Dan tak jauh dari perkarangan itu ada sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar. Rumah itu juga terlihat sepi. Jimin duduk diatas rumput. Ia mengambil sapu tangan dari kantung celananya dan mengusap pelan darah yang ada disudut bibirnya.

"Aww…"

Jimin kembali meringis, sepertinya bibirnya memang robek. Ia menghela napas, tidak mungkin pulang kerumah dengan keadaan bibir terluka kalau ia tidak ingin melihat ibunya khawatir. Jimin mengacak rambutnya, ia kesal karena tadi pagi ia lupa membawa kotak p3k-nya yang selalu ia bawa jika ada pertandingan tinju.

Sreett…

Jimin menegakkan badannya begitu mendengar bunyi gemeresak diantara rumput-rumput tinggi di belakangnya. Jimin mengubah posisinya menjadi siaga, berjaga-jaga jika ada seekor anjing yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"Siapa disana!."

Suara wanita.

Jimin mengeluarkan napas sedikit. Seorang wanita, bukan anjing.

"Aku bilang siapa disana?" Suara wanita itu sedikit meninggi. Jimin tersenyum simpul sebelum berdiri. Dan ia mendapati seorang gadis mungil dan cantik. Wajahnya kecil dan terkesan seperti anak kecil. Matanya berbinar, hidungnya bangir dan bibirnya mungil. Sempurna. Kecantikan murni yang terpancar dari dalam jiwa gadis mungil itu.

"Kau…siapa?"

Jimin terkesiap dari lamunannya pada kecantikan gadis mungil itu. Ia tersenyum gugup dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu ini adalah kebunmu."

Yoongi terdiam sebentar. Mencerna setiap suara yang keluar dari mulut seorang pemuda tampan dan tinggi dihadapannya. Suara yang begitu merdu dan lucu. Suara khas anak-anak remaja; tidak besar dan tidak melengking.

"Siapa…kau?"

"Aku…ssshh"

Jimin memegang sudut bibirnya, sepertinya luka robeknya makin parah karena Jimin berbicara keras tadi. "Apa itu sakit?" Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Yoongi yang berjalan mendekat. "Bibirmu robek. Aku akan mengobatinya." Belum sempat Jimin berbicara Yoongi sudah melesat kedalam rumahnya.

Jimin menghela napas dan kembali duduk diatas rumput. Tidak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara gemeresak lagi dan sebuah sepasang sepatu tepat disampingnya. Jimin menongak, Yoongi sudah berdiri sambil tersenyum disampingnya kemudian ikut duduk diatas rumput. Jimin melihat Yoongi membawa kotak seperti kotak p3k karena ada tanda khas kotak obat.

"Namamu?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Jimin. Park Jimin."

"Baiklah Park Jimin mungkin ini agak sedikit perih. Jadi jangan berteriak seperti gadis."

Jimin tersenyum simpul lagi. Yoongi mulai mengeluarkan isi dari kotak obatnya. Ada alkohol pembersih, kain kasa, obat merah dan sebuah plester luka.

"Namaku Min Yoongi," Yoongi mulai menempelkan kain kasa yang sebelumnya diberikan alkohol pada bibir Jimin, si pemuda sedikit meringis.

"Maaf, apa aku terlalu kencang?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

Yoongi tersenyum dan kembali mengobati luka Jimin. Yang diobati hanya terdiam sambil memerhatikan wajah cantik seorang gadis yang sedang membersihkan luka di bibirnya. Jimin akui, ia terpesona pada Yoongi; gadis cantik yang baru pertama kali ia temui. Ia belum pernah melihat kecantikan alami seperti kecantikan Yoongi sebelumnya.

"Sudah selesai."

Yoongi membereskan peralatannya kemudian duduk diam sambil memerhatikan Jimin. "Park Jimin kau asli didesa ini. Maksudku kau pribumi?" Jimin mengangguk, "Lalu kenapa aku baru melihatmu" Yoongi melanjutkan.

"Aku jarang berada dirumah." Jawab Jimin, Yoongi hanya mengagguk. Kemudian gadis itu berdiri dan sedikit berlari kearah salah satu tanaman bunga yang ada disana dan memetiknya. Yoongi kembali ke tempatnya semula dan memberikan bunga yang baru saja dipetik pada Jimin.

Jimin menyerngit bingung namun tetap menerima bunga dari Yoongi. Yoongi memberikan Jimin bunga akasia berwarna putih.

"Ini bunga akasia putih. Artinya persahabatan." Jimin kembali menyerngit. Yoongi tertawa kecil lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Jimin. "Jadilah temanku, Park Jimin."

Kerutan di kening Jimin menghilang, wajah tampan itu kini dihiasi oleh senyum menawan miliknya. Jimin menyambut uluran tangan Yoongi. "Aku senang menjadi temanmu."

Keduanya kemudian tersenyum.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

Well, ide menjadikan Jimin seorang petinju kayanya cocok ya. Dilihat dari MV Danger itu loh. Hahaha Jimin jadi petinju.

Terima kasih untuk yang review, favorite, follow. Dan untuk yang favorite/follow tanpa review HAHAHAHAHA


	4. Chapter 4

**A Love Story of Jimin**

**Casting**: Yoongi, Jimin, Bts's member

Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Sad Romance.

Warning! **It's genderswitch! **

**Don't like so don't read.**

Just simple. And I told you!

**Summary**: Park Jimin tidak mengenal cinta sejati. Sejak kecil ia selalu diabaikan oleh orang yang sangat dibutuhkannya. Dan ketika ayahnya pergi dengan taksi itu, Jimin telah berjanji untuk tidak memperdulikan apapun. Min Yoongi juga selalu menolak cinta. Hidupnya selalu dibawah bayang-bayang sebuah rahasia besar. Tidak mempunyai teman dan selalu menyendiri.

Ketika akhirnya Jimin dan Yoongi bertemu, mereka menyembunyikan perasaan mereka. Tapi takdir berkata lain untuk mereka. Cinta mulai tumbuh tanpa mereka pedulikan. Dan saat mereka menyerah, disanalah mereka berlabuh. Pada cinta mereka.

Setelah ribuan hari esok, mereka tetap saling mencintai. Tapi harus ada harga yang harus dibayar pada cinta mereka

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

**Guys, sebelumnya biar ga ada kesalah-pahaman dan untuk sedikit pengetahuan kalian semua, nara akan menjelaskan sedikit tentang Fibrosis Sistik.**

**Fibrosis sistik adalah suatu penyakit keturunan yang menyebabkan kelenjar tertentu menghasilakn sekret abnormal, sehingga timbul beberapa gejala; dan yang paling penting adalah yang menyerang paru-paru dan saluran pencernaan. Gejala bisa dilihat dari adanya lendir yang menyumbat saluran udara kecil yang kemudian mengalami peradangan. Lama-lama bronkial mengalami penebalan sehingga terjadi infeksi di saluran pernapasan. Semua perubahan itu menyebabkan berkurangnya kemampuan pau-paru untuk memindahkan oksigen kedalam darah.**

**Intinya, setiap penderita CF harus melakukan pengeluaran cairan/lendir yang berada didalam pernapasannya. Caranya beragam. CF berbeda dengan pneumonia dan sinusitis (atau kalian bisa searching di mesin pencarian), tetapi gejalanya hampir sama bedanya hanya pada cairan/lendir itu. Pasien CF tidak boleh melakukan kegiatan yang memacu kecepatan kerja jantung, tidak boleh kelelahan. Juga tidak boleh terkena debu atau asap.**

**Oke guys, semoga sedikit info ini bermanfaat ya.**

**Enjoy the story **

.

.

.

Jimin tiduran nyalang dikamarnya. Pertemuannya dengan Yoongi beberapa jam yang lalu masih membekas dalam ingatannya. Jimin merasa Yoongi adalah gadis yang misterius. Seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Yoongi. Tapi Jimin tidak tahu apa yang disembunyikan gadis cantik itu. Jimin memperhatikan lagi bunga akasia putih yang diberikan Yoongi.

'_Park Jimin, jadilah temanku'_

Kata-kata Yoongi masih jelas terngiang di telinga Jimin. Selama delapan belas tahun hidupnya belum ada yang mengajak Jimin untuk berteman. Jimin memang mempunyai teman tapi itu tidak lebih dari teman sejawat. Belum ada yang benar-benar menjadi temannya. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan pemuda tampan itu.

Tapi hari ini tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis cantik yang tidak sengaja ditemuinya meminta dirinya untuk menjadi teman dari gadis itu.

Bunyi dering ponsel membuyarkan lamunan Jimin. Setelah melihat nama ibunya tertera dilayar ponsel Jimin segera mengangkat panggilan dari ibunya itu.

"Ada apa, Bu?"

"Jimin, kau dirumahmu?"

"Iya." Jimin mendengar ibunya menarik napas disana.

"Ayahmu datang."

.

.

.

.

Jimin membuka keras-keras pintu rumahnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi berdebam yang kencang. Ibunya langsung menghampiri Jimin dan memeluk anak lelakinya itu seraya mengucapkan untuk tidak menggunakan emosinya saat ini. Saat berhadapan dengan ayahnya. Jimin maju selangkah, tidak memerdulikan ibunya yang masih memeluknya.

"Kenapa kau datang?"

Helaan napas dan tundukkan kepala menjadi jawaban pertanyaan Jimin. "Maafka aku, Jimin."

"Maaf katamu" kata Jimin sarkatis. "Apa kau hanya tahu kata 'tidak' dan 'maaf' didunia ini?"

Ayahnya menunduk lagi.

"Apa kau tidak memikirkan kata-katamu dulu saat kau… meninggalkan kami?"

Ibu Jimin sudah menangis sesegukan sementara Jirin mengintip para orang dewasa dari celah pintu kamarnya.

"Aku minta maaf Jimin. Aku benar-benar menyesal telah meninggalkan kalian semua. Hidupku… hidupku benar-benar hancur saat itu." Air mata Jisook telah mengalir. Tapi Jimin tetap bergeming, tidak melihat sama sekali ayahnya.

Jimin kembali ke kamar—dirumah ibunya, dan mencoba tidur sejenak. Matanya memang terpejam tetapi pikirannya tetap melalang buana. Pikirannya tetap terpusat pada sosok ayah yang ia akui begitu dirindukannya. Delapan tahun sudah ia berpisah dengan ayahnya, walaupun masih memendam benci terhadap ayahnya Jimin tetaplah seorang anak. Seorang anak lelaki yang masih butuh sosok ayah dalam hidupnya.

Jimin bersyukur setidaknya delapan tahun adalah waktu yang tidak terlalu lama untuk ayahnya menyadari kesalahannya. Tetapi rasa benci itu masih ada. Dan Jimin tidak berjanji pada dirinya untuk memaafkan ayahnya. Saat ingin memejamkan mata, pintu kamar Jimin terbuka dan Jirin menampakkan kepalanya dari balik pintu itu.

"Kakak" Jirin berbisik, Jimin tersenyum lalu bangkit dari tidurnya. "Masuklah." Jirin segera menghampiri kakaknya. Jimin sedikit menggeser duduknya sehingga Jirin bisa duduk ditepi ranjang. "Apa dia itu Park Jisook. Ayah kita?"

Jimin menghela napasnya dan mengelus rambut panjang sang adik. "Ya," jawabnya. Jirin sedikit mengembangkan senyum dan matanya berkaca. Jimin menghentikan usapannya pada kepala Jirin saat melihat air mata adiknya jatuh menuruni pipinya. "Aku…aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Kak. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat…ayah." Bibir Jirin bergetar saat mengucapkan kata 'ayah'.

"Maafkan aku Jirin. Aku tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu." Jirin merengkuh Jimin dalam pelukannya dan menangis disana.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi selalu menyiram tanaman yang ada di kebun di belakang rumahnya setiap sore. Kegiatan ini menjadi salah satu yang paling disukainya, selain membantu ayahnya di klinik hewan miliknya. Yoongi yang menanam semua bunga yang ada di kebunnya. Saat sedang menyiram bunga akasia tiba-tiba Yoongi teringat dengan Jimin. Pipinya merona dengan sendirinya ketika ia memikirkan pemuda tampan itu.

"Astaga Yoongi, kau lucu sekali."

Yoongi terkesiap begitu mendengar suara pria di dekatnya. Ia segera menoleh ke samping kanan dan matanya menemukan sosok pemuda yang sedang dipikirkannya tadi. Yoongi kembali merona.

"Park Jimin sejak kapan kau disana?" Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya.

Jimin melompat melewati tanaman bunga akasia dengan hati-hati. Yoongi kembali memandang Jimin tetapi sesuatu diwajah Jimin membuatnya menyerngitkan kening. "Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Jimin segera menyetuh wajahnya sebelum Yoongi sempat menyentuhnya. Tiba-tiba tatapan Jimin mendingin. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Yoongi merinding, suara Jimin benar-benar menyeramkan. Jimin sadar dengan keadaannya beberapa saat kemudian, ia berdehem lalu menatap Yoongi. "Maafkan aku." Tangan Yoongi terkepal kuat disamping tubuhnya, tidak sanggup menatap Jimin.

"Tidak." Lirih Yoongi. Dengan segala keberanian yang Jimin miliki, ia menggapai tangan Yoongi dan menggenggamnya. Yoongi kaget dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba Jimin. Ketika ia ingin meminta penjelasan lelaki tampan itu sudah membawanya pergi.

.

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana Jimin?" Tanya Yoongi. Mereka masih berjalan menyusuri ladang hijau yang terhampar di belakang rumah Yoongi. Masih dengan tangan yang bertautan erat. Jimin sedikit memperlambat jalannya ketika ia mendengar suara seperti tercekik ketika Yoongi berbicara tadi.

"Kau tak apa?" Jimin menurunkan pandangannya untuk melihat wajah Yoongi yang tertunduk. Yoongi menggeleng pelan kemudian ia melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Jimin sedikit kecewa ketika kehangatan dari tangannya menghilang.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja Jimin." Yoongi mendongak dan menampilkan senyuman paling cantiknya.

Jimin tertegun lagi. Wajah cantik itu kini dihiasi dengan rona merah manis dan senyuman indah. Membuat dada Jimin berdebar kencang dan darahnya berdesir. Ada perasaan hangat dalam hatinya ketika ia ikut tersenyum juga. Jimin kembali meraih tangan Yoongi.

"Mau kutunjukkan sesuatu yang indah?"

Yoongi tersenyum melihat tangan mereka yang bertautan dan wajahnya kembali memerah. Yoongi benar-benar gadis yang manis. Dadanya berdegup kencang ketika kelembutan kulit Jimin bertemu dengan kulitnya. Seperti mereka memang diciptakan untuk menyempurnakan kelembutan itu.

"Apa?"

Jimin kemudian menarik tangan Yoongi untuk berlari bersamanya. Ketika mereka berlari perasaan itu masih ada bahkan lebih. Perasaan senang bercampur gugup karena mereka sangat dekat satu sama lain. Mereka terus berlari dengan ditemani tawa riang keduanya. Sampai akhirnya Jimin merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dari tangannya menghilang.

Jimin menoleh ke belakang dan matanya terbelalak kaget melihat Yoongi yang sudah ambruk diatas tanah.

"Yoongi!" Jimin kembali ke tempat Yoongi dan merengkuh tubuh lemas Yoongi.

"Yoongi bangunlah! Kau kenapa Yoongi!" Jimin terus menguncang tubuh Yoongi, berharap gadis cantik itu setidaknya sedikit membuka matanya. "Yoongi kumohon!"

Yoongi membuka sedikit matanya, napasnya memendek dan menjadi satu-satu. Matanya memerah, wajahnya pun demikian. Yoongi panik bukan main, pasalnya ia belum pernah menangai orang yang sakit, sekalipun itu adiknya sendiri. Dan sekarang ia sedang dihadapkan keadaan yang sangat genting dan sialnya ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Yoongi bicaralah padaku! Katakan sesuatu Yoongi!"

"Sa…kit…"

Jimin merengkuh lagi tubuh Yoongi. Sejujurnya ia tidak sanggup melihat Yoongi seperti ini. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menggendong Yoongi dan membawanya kembali kerumah. Jimin berharap kedua orangtua Yoongi bisa mengatasi sakitnya. Dan ia akan bertanya banyak hal tentang Yoongi. Jimin bertekad dalam hati.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

Thanks for review~ aku ga bisa menyebutkan kalian satu persatu tapi aku akan terus mengingat kalian.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Love Story of Jimin**

**Casting**: Yoongi, Jimin, Bts's member

Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Sad Romance.

Warning! **It's genderswitch! **

**Don't like so don't read.**

Just simple. And I told you!

**Summary**: Park Jimin tidak mengenal cinta sejati. Sejak kecil ia selalu diabaikan oleh orang yang sangat dibutuhkannya. Dan ketika ayahnya pergi dengan taksi itu, Jimin telah berjanji untuk tidak memperdulikan apapun. Min Yoongi juga selalu menolak cinta. Hidupnya selalu dibawah bayang-bayang sebuah rahasia besar. Tidak mempunyai teman dan selalu menyendiri.

Ketika akhirnya Jimin dan Yoongi bertemu, mereka menyembunyikan perasaan mereka. Tapi takdir berkata lain untuk mereka. Cinta mulai tumbuh tanpa mereka pedulikan. Dan saat mereka menyerah, disanalah mereka berlabuh. Pada cinta mereka.

Setelah ribuan hari esok, mereka tetap saling mencintai. Tapi harus ada harga yang harus dibayar pada cinta mereka

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

Jimin terengah-engah menggendong Yoongi sepanjang jalan menuju rumah gadis itu. Suara cekikan dan napas satu-satu semakin terdengar dipendengaran Jimin. Yoongi asma, Jimin yakin itu. Tetapi jenis asma apa yang membuat si pasien seperti menjelang ajalnya.

"Sebentar lagi, tahan sebentar lagi Yoongi."

Jimin menggedor pintu depan rumah Yoongi begitu sampai dengan brutal, pasalnya ia sudah diujung kepanikan. Suara cekikan sudah tidak terdengar lagi dan itu membuat Jimin memikirkan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Ibu Yoongi! Ibu Yoongi! Ibu Yoongi!"

Jimin terus berteriak kesetanan. Anggaplah ia tidak sopan saat ini, tapi ini adalah jalan satu-satunya. Pintu terbuka dan wanita paruh baya keluar dari sana.

"Astaga!" Ibu Yoongi menutup mulutnya, kaget karena ada seorang pemuda yang menggendong putrinya. Dan yang lebih membuat khawatir adalah Yoongi yang sedang kambuh "Itu…Yoongi?" tanyanya.

"Nyonya maaf, tapi bisakah aku masuk? Anakmu sekarat."

Ibu Yoongi menggeser badannya dan membantu Jimin masuk kedalam. Jimin menaruh Yoongi disofa panjang diruangan depan. Ibu Yoongi segera membuka sepatu Yoongi dan sibuk kesana kemari mencari beberapa peralatan yang Jimin tidak tahu nama dan fungsinya.

"Yoongi kambuh. Suamiku! Cepat kemari dan tolong bawakan rompi Yoongi."

Jimin menyerngit, _rompi?_. Dari tangga atas turun seorang lelaki—yang Jimin yakini itu ayah Yoongi—sambil membawa sebuah rompi. Ibu Yoongi mengangkat tubuh anak gadisnya dan menyandarkannya pada punggung sofa. Dibantu dengan suaminya ibu Yoongi memakaikan rompnyai pada Yoongi.

Rompi itu bukanlah rompi biasa, karena Jimin melihat didalam bagian rompinya terdapat sebuah alat yang menghentak di sekitaran dada Yoongi. Jimin tidak mengerti bagaimana cara kerja rompi itu atau alasan mengapa Yoongi harus memakai rompi.

Jimin melirik jam tangannya, sudah hampir satu jam Yoongi memakai alat rompi itu. Wajahnya masih pucat pasi tapi nafasnya berjalan normal kembali. Jimin menarik satu kesimpulan, rompi itu adalah alat untuk memudahkan dan membantu Yoongi jika ia kesulitan bernapas.

Asma.

Jimin masih memikirkan penyakit apa yang sedang diderita Yoongi ketika tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar Yoongi berteriak sangat kencang. Disana Jimin melihat Yoongi yang sedang dipukuli punggungnya oleh ayahnya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Jimin bertanya-tanya, _ada apa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Yoongi dipukuli?_

Teriakan Yoongi selanjutnya membuat Jimin tersadar dan seperti mengerti perasaan Yoongi ia mencoba menghentikan ayah Yoongi. "Paman berhenti! Kenapa kau memukuli anakmu sendiri?" Jimin memegangi tangan ayah Yoongi.

"Ada apa denganmu, Nak!" Ayah Yoongi menghentakkan tangannya. Jimin masih berkeras untuk menghentikan ayah Yoongi walaupun itu sia-sia karena Jimin akhirnya mengalah. Jimin mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi,

"Kau memukulnya! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya ada apa denganmu?"

Ibu Yoongi sudah berada diantara Jimin dan suaminya, mengelus lengan atas suaminya dan menggumankan kata tidak apa-apa. Jimin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yoongi yang sedang memegangi dadanya. Kulitnya bertambah pucat dan tatapan matanya menjadi sayu. Jimin belum pernah melihat seorang gadis cantik tapi begitu lemah.

Juga menyimpan suatu rahasia. Misterius.

.

.

.

.

Ibu Yoongi menghampiri Jimin yang sedang duduk termenung di teras depan rumahnya dengan membawa nampan yang berisi segelas air minum dan beberapa kukis. "Silahkan diminum, Nak."

Jimin agak terkejut mendengar suara Ibu Yoongi tapi ia langsung menguasai dirinya. Ia mengambil gelas dan meminumnya. Ibu Yoongi masih menatapnya sehingga Jimin merasa agak canggung.

"A-Ada apa?" Jimin menggaruk kepala belakangnya, benar-benar merasa gugup. Tapi Ibu Yoongi tetap tenang dan melempar senyum pada Jimin. "Kau temannya Yoongi?"

Jimin tersentak dan mengangguk kaku, bingung harus menjawab seperti apa.

"Yoongi kami adalah gadis periang dan suka tertawa," Jimin mendengarkan seksama perkataan Ibu Yoongi, "Dari kecil ia selalu sendirian dan tidak mempunyai teman, tetapi ia tidak pernah merasa kesepian. Yoongi selalu bilang padaku kalau hidupnya memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk selalu sendirian, jadi ia harus menerima semua itu. Yoongi mempunyai kembaran, tetapi kembarannya meninggal setelah dua puluh jam lahir." Ibu Yoongi mengusap air mata yang hendak mengalir, "Ia juga sempat mempunyai adik, tetapi dua tahun yang lalu adik Yoongi juga meninggal. Mulai saat itu Yoongi menjadi sedikit berubah walaupun ia berusaha untuk menutupinya tapi aku tahu, Yoongi kesepian."

Jimin mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai tangan Ibu Yoongi. Walau sempat ragu tetapi Jimin tetap melakukannya. Apa yang sudah diceritakan Ibu Yoongi tentang putrinya memberikan satu kejelasan pada Jimin tentang jati diri Yoongi.

Ibu Yoongi memberikan usapan menangkan pada telapak tangan Jimin dan tersenyum. Jimin tahu sekarang darimana Yoongi mendapatkan senyuman semanis itu.

"Aku senang kau menjadi teman Yoongi, Nak."

.

.

.

Jimin terus memikirkan perkataan Ibu Yoongi tadi siang. Jika sebelumnya kembaran dan adik Yoongi meninggal pasti ada sesuatu yang menimpa mereka. Atau mereka mengidap suatu penyakit yang sangat parah sehingga mereka meninggal. Jimin mempercayai opsi kedua, dilihat dari Yoongi—yang sepertinya mempunyai penyakit—sudah pasti kembaran dan adik Yoongi juga mempunyainya. Anggap saja itu penyakit keturunan, tetapi Ibu maupun Ayah Yoongi terlihat sehat dan tidak mempunyai riwayat satu penyakit.

"Jadi sebenarnya ada apa dengan Yoongi?"

Jimin mengacak rambutnya merasa frustasi juga lelah. Ponsel Jimin berbunyi, ada panggilan dari ibunya. Sudah dua hari ini ia tidak pulang kerumah, pasti ibunya dan juga Jirin merindukannya. Setelah hari dimana ayahnya kembali ke rumah, Jimin memang tidak pulang dan tidak juga mengangkat panggilan dari ibunya. Jimin menggeser tombol hijau dan mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinga.

"Halo Ibu, kau merindukanku?"

.

.

.

.

Yoongi membuka jendela kamarnya dan membiarkan angin malam menyapu permukaan kulit wajahnya yang halus. Pertemuannya dengan Jimin tadi siang masih membekas dalam ingatannya. Juga genggaman tangan Jimin, Yoongi masih bisa merasakanya. Dan Yoongi tersenyum lebar mendapati dirinya sedang mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang tadi siang digenggam Jimin.

"Wah, ada apa denganku?" Yoongi memukul kepalanya pelan. Ia tertawa sendiri, menertawakan dirinya yang seperti anak remaja yang baru mengenal lelaki. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat wajah Jimin saat dirinya sedang dipukuli oleh ayahnya. Ia melihat raut cemas dan kasihan pada wajah Jimin siang tadi. Jimin pasti sudah salah paham dengan dirinya dan juga ayahnya.

Yoongi menghela napasnya, ia harus bertemu Jimin dan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

Aku masih belum tahu ending dari cerita ini. Apakah sad atau happy ending.

Menurut kalian?

Thanks for review~


	6. Chapter 6

**A Love Story of Jimin**

**Casting**: Yoongi, Jimin, Bts's member

Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Sad Romance.

Warning! **It's genderswitch! **

**Don't like so don't read.**

Just simple. And I told you!

.

.

.

.

**Summary**: Park Jimin tidak mengenal cinta sejati. Sejak kecil ia selalu diabaikan oleh orang yang sangat dibutuhkannya. Dan ketika ayahnya pergi dengan taksi itu, Jimin telah berjanji untuk tidak memperdulikan apapun. Min Yoongi juga selalu menolak cinta. Hidupnya selalu dibawah bayang-bayang sebuah rahasia besar. Tidak mempunyai teman dan selalu menyendiri.

Ketika akhirnya Jimin dan Yoongi bertemu, mereka menyembunyikan perasaan mereka. Tapi takdir berkata lain untuk mereka. Cinta mulai tumbuh tanpa mereka pedulikan. Dan saat mereka menyerah, disanalah mereka berlabuh. Pada cinta mereka.

Setelah ribuan hari esok, mereka tetap saling mencintai. Tapi harus ada harga yang harus dibayar pada cinta mereka

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

Enjoy the story

.

.

.

.

Rabu itu pada sore hari, Yoongi masih asik dengan kegiatannya menyiram tanaman. Kegiatan ini sudah ia lakukan sejak masih kecil. Ibunya yang hobi berkebun dan sangat menyukai bunga menurun padanya. Yoongi dan ibunya bisa menghabiskan sisa hari mereka untuk berkebun. Koleksi tanaman Yoongi bulan ini bertambah. Minggu kemarin ayah Yoongi membawakannya dua pot kecil kaktus. Yoongi menyukai kaktus. Baginya kaktus itu tanaman yang unik.

Seperti dirinya.

Yoongi teringat Jimin saat sedang menyiram bagian bunga akasia. Tiga hari berlalu sejak kejadian dimana penyakitnya kambuh, dan ia belum juga bertemu Jimin. Yoongi yakin pasti Jimin sangat penasaran dengan dirinya.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi mendengar suara gemerisik dibalik semak. Seperti déjà vu Yoongi mengendap-endap berjalan menuju semak itu. Lalu Jimin keluar dari semak dengan merentangkan tangannya.

"Haaaa!"

"Astaga!" Yoongi mengurut dadanya, "Kau mengagetkanku Jimin!"

"Hahaha, kau lucu Yoongi." Jimin menutup mulutnya mencegah tertawanya lebih keras lagi. Yoongi mengerang lalu menjauh dari semak dengan wajah ditekuk. Dia _ngambek_ dengan Jimin. Jimin menghentikan tawanya dan berlari mengejar Yoongi.

"Hey, jangan marah. Aku minta maaf, _okay_." Tapi Yoongi tetap berjalan, ia tidak menghiraukan Jimin yang terus meminta maaf padanya. "Jangan ikuti aku!" walau Yoongi sudah berteriak pada Jimin tetapi lelaki itu tetap berjalan di belakannya.

"Ayolah Yoongi, aku hanya bercanda. Jangan marah seperti itu." Yoongi mendengus tapi masih tidak ingin menjawab Jimin.

Karena gemas dengan sikap Yoongi, Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi hingga gadis itu berbalik arah. Mungkin Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi terlalu kencang, gadis itu sempat kehilangan keseimbangan. Tangan Jimin dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Yoongi yang oleng dan ia berada dalam pelukan Jimin. Yoongi mematung dalam pelukan Jimin. Ia tidak siap dengan semua ini. Berada dipelukan sorang lelaki.

Dada Yoongi tiba-tiba berdegup kencang.

Jimin melepaskan pelukannya saat Yoongi terus bergerak resah disana. Suasana menjadi canggung setelah itu. Mereka sama-sama terdiam, tidak ada yang saling memandang juga. Kemudian Yoongi yang lebih dulu mancairkan suasana, ia berdehem. "A-Aku akan segera kembali"

Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi lagi ketika ia akan berbalik. Dan degupan itu datang lagi. Tidak hanya Yoongi, degupan itu juga terasa pada Jimin. "Kau…sudah tidak marah lagi padaku?" Jimin memberanikan diri bertanya.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk kemudian berjalan lagi tanpa menoleh pada Jimin. Bukan berarti dia berbohong. Dia benar tidak marah lagi pada Jimin, hanya saja ia masih canggung setelah kejadian tadi dengan Jimin. Karena jantung Yoongi menjadi berdebar ketika ada Jimin di sekelilingnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau suka menyiram bungamu kalau sore hari ya?" Jimin menunjuk barisan bunga di depannya. Yoongi mengangguk kemudian memberikan gelas berisi sirup jeruk pada Jimin. "Aku suka dengan bunga." Yoongi tersenyum senang, ia menyukai bunga sama seperti ia menyukai dirinya sendiri. Sama seperti ia menyukai kedua orangtuanya. Sama seperti ia menyukai saat-saat seperti ini.

Saat bersama Jimin.

Jimin menahan napasnya melihat senyuman cantik dari wajah Yoongi. Bagaimana bisa Yoongi tersenyum secantik itu padahal wajahnya sangat pucat. Jimin tertegun. Wajah pucat, pasti karena sakit. Dia berdehem sebentar kemudian menghela napas sedikit.

"Yoongi," panggilnya. Yoongi menoleh kearah Jimin, "Ya."

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

Yoongi terkejut tapi ia tidak menampakkannya. Ia tahu pasti Jimin ingin bertanya tentang penyakitnya, ia sudah tahu ini akan terjadi. "Boleh." Katanya sambil tersenyum cantik lagi.

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah lama penasaran dengan ini. Ada apa denganmu?"

Yoongi terdiam menunggu Jimin menlanjutkan bicaranya. "Saat pertama kali aku melihatmu aku sudah mengira kalau kau…menyimpan sesuatu. Seperti sebuah rahasia besar. Kau misterius Yoongi. Dan saat kau terjatuh ketika kita berlari kemarin, aku sudah bisa menebaknya. Misterimu adalah kau mempunyai suatu penyakit. Tapi aku tidak tahu persisnya apa penyakitmu ini. Kau terlihat seperti pasien asma, tapi asma saja kupikir bukan. Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?"

Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan lembut. Kedua matanya tepat memandang pada mata Jimin. Yoongi berpikir Jimin adalah lelaki yang sangat perhatian. Jarang sekali seseorang memerhatikan secara detail orang yang baru dikenalnya. Tapi Jimin tidak, ia berbeda. Yoongi menarik napas.

"Aku tidak tahu ada orang yang begitu perhatian. Aku tahu cepat lambat akan ada yang bertanya tentang ini. Tapi aku tidak terkejut mengetahui ternyata orang itu kau." Yoongi tertawa sebentar, Jimin masih setia mendengarkan.

"Aku…menderita fibrosis sistik." Jimin menyerngit saat mendegar nama penyakitnya. "Tidak ada yang istimewa dengan penyakit itu. Aku selalu batuk dan sesak lendir lengket yang harus dikeluarkan dari tubuhku." Yoongi menengok kearah Jimin dan tersenyum, "Itulah sebabnya ayahku memukulku."

Jimin terlihat salah tingkah, "Maaf. Aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu. Kau harus melihat itu."

Jimin seakan tersadar. Matanya menatap lekat Yoongi. Wajah cantik itu tidak lagi menunjukkan senyumnya. Tetapi mata Yoongi juga ikut menatap Jimin. Mata indah itu terlihat sangat murni, Jimin bisa melihat dirinya sendiri didalam retinanya. Jimin mengerjap, ada dirinya didalam mata Yoongi.

Mereka masih saling menatap.

Jimin masih asik menyelami mata Yoongi. Dia merasa melihat masa depan dari mata itu. Lalu Jimin menurunkan pandangannya ke bibir Yoongi. Sesuatu dalam tubuh Jimin seolah memberontak. Ia ingin sekali merasakan bibir itu.

Yoongi mematung ketika Jimin perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang dilakukan Jimin, tapi ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ini terasa tidak benar. Mereka baru kenal bahkan mereka tidak tidak bisa menjelaskan hubungan mereka. Untuk saat ini mereka menyebutnya sebagai teman. Tapi apa mungkin seorang teman akan melakukan hal yang akan mereka lakukan.

Dan memikirkan hal itu membuat Yoongi tersadar. Mereka memang teman. Tangan Yoongi menahan tubuh Jimin yang sudah dekat dengannya. Jimin berhenti dan membuka matanya yang tadi sempat terpejam.

"Yoongi,"

"Maaf Jimin. Kau tidak bisa." Suara Yoongi terdengar lirih meski demikian Jimin masih bisa mendengarnya karena jarak wajah mereka yang begitu dekat. Jimin masih tidak merubah posisinya. Ia merasa kecewa. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa?" tanyanya dengan suara yang sama lirih.

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan emosinya. "Kita tidak bisa Jimin. Kita hanya teman." Suara Yoongi bergetar saat mengucapkan kata 'teman'. Jimin mendengus lalu menarik wajahnya kembali. "Benar, kita hanya teman."

Yoongi menunduk, airmatanya tiba-tiba ingin keluar. Mendengar perkataan Jimin yang mengatakan mereka hanya teman serasa seperti ribuan jarum menusuk tepat dipunggungnya. Jimin mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia telah melakukan hal bodoh hari ini. Ia mengutuk dirinya yang lepas kendali tadi.

"Aku pergi. Maaf."

Jimin berdiri dan mulai berjalan menjauh tanpa sekalipun melihat kearah Yoongi. Dan itu membuat air mata Yoongi benar-benar jatuh. Yoongi menatap punggung Jimin yang semakin menjauh dengan linangan air mata.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya Jimin tidak bisa tidur. Ia berbaring nyalang diatas ranjangnya. Bayang-bayang kejadian tadi sore masih berputar diatas kepalanya. Jimin masih menyalahkan dirinya atas tindakan bodohnya itu. Pintu kamar Jimin diketuk seseorang tiga kali setelah itu Jirin muncul dari balik pintu.

"Kakak" panggilnya. Jimin bangun dari tidurannya, baju dan rambutnya sedikit kusut. "Ada apa?"

"Ibu menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu. Kita makan malam." Jirin masuk lebih dalam dan duduk di pinggir ranjang Jimin. "Baiklah, aku akan segera turun." Jimin menggeser pantatnya dan bersiap untuk turun sebelum suara Jirin menghentikannya.

"Ada ayah juga."

Wajah Jimin berubah mengeras.

Jimin melangkah perlahan keruang makan mereka. Ada ayahnya disana. Duduk di salah satu kursi makan. Ibunya menyambutnya dengan wajah yang berseri. Jimin tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ibunya tersenyum seperti itu.

"Jimin kau sudah datang? Duduklah. Kita makan malam bersama."

Tapi Jimin tetap berdiri, tidak bergeming sama sekali. Ia hanya menatap tajam kearah ayahnya. Ibu menatap cemas kearah anak sulungnya sedangkan Jirin berpura-pura tidak mengerti keadaan saat ini, walau sebenarnya ia memahami betul.

"Jimin,"

"Aku tidak ingin makan, Bu."

Setelah mengucapkan itu Jimin berbalik. Suara kursi berderit terdengar, ayah Jimin berdiri dari duduknya. "Duduklah sebentar. Jimin."

Darah Jimin mamanas dan tangannya terkepal. Ia menoleh,menatap bengis ayahnya. "Kapan aku mengizinkanmu memanggil namaku."

"Jimin!" Hyun Joo berteriak memperingatkan anaknya.

"Aku tidak mengenal dengan orang yang memanggilku tadi."

"Jimin cukup! Berhenti berbicara!" Hyun Joo ikut berdiri. Jirin meremas dadanya yang tiba-tiba berdetak kencang mendengar tiga orang dewasa didepannya saling berteriak.

"Jimin, bicara yang sopan pada ayahmu!"

"Ayah! Kau bilang dia ayahku," Jimin mendengus, "Aku tidak punya ayah! Tidak akan pernah!" Dada Jimin naik turun setelah berteriak tadi. Kemarahannya tidak bisa ia tampung lagi. Jimin sudah muak dengan ayahnya.

Dengan langkah besar ia meninggalkan ruang makan itu. Hyun Joo memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut. "Anak itu benar-benar." Jisook menghampiri Hyun Joo dan memijat pundaknya, "Tidak apa. Aku bisa memahami apa yang dia rasakan saat bertemu denganku. Ini semua memang salahku. Jimin hanya belum menerimaku" Hyun Joo menyentuh tangan Jisook yang berada diatas pundaknya. Seolah menguatkan lelakinya itu.

Jirin terdiam melihat ibu dan ayahnya. Ia berada di posisi yang menyulitkannya. Ia tidak tahu harus berada dipihak siapa. Jirin sangat menyayangi kakaknya, ia ingin berada disisi kakaknya saat ini. Tapi ia juga sangat mencintai ibunya. Jirin berdiri, "Aku sudah selesai makan, Bu."

.

.

To be continued

.

.

Ceritanya makin serius ya, hahaha~ engga tau nih lagi demen sama yang serius-serius.

Oiya, tengok cerita baru aku dong judulnya INDIGO: TIME'S UP. Minyoon juga tuh hehe…

Okay, makasih untuk review dan saran kalian. Aku sudah menentukan endingnya. Mau tau? Makanya pantengin terus ya hahaha~


	7. Chapter 7

**A Love Story of Jimin**

**Casting**: Yoongi, Jimin, Bts's member

Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Sad Romance.

Warning! **It's genderswitch! **

**Don't like so don't read.**

Just simple. And I told you!

.

.

.

.

**Summary**: Park Jimin tidak mengenal cinta sejati. Sejak kecil ia selalu diabaikan oleh orang yang sangat dibutuhkannya. Dan ketika ayahnya pergi dengan taksi itu, Jimin telah berjanji untuk tidak memperdulikan apapun. Min Yoongi juga selalu menolak cinta. Hidupnya selalu dibawah bayang-bayang sebuah rahasia besar. Tidak mempunyai teman dan selalu menyendiri.

Ketika akhirnya Jimin dan Yoongi bertemu, mereka menyembunyikan perasaan mereka. Tapi takdir berkata lain untuk mereka. Cinta mulai tumbuh tanpa mereka pedulikan. Dan saat mereka menyerah, disanalah mereka berlabuh. Pada cinta mereka.

Setelah ribuan hari esok, mereka tetap saling mencintai. Tapi harus ada harga yang harus dibayar pada cinta mereka

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 7**

.

Sebenarnya hari ini Jimin mempunyai satu pertandingan lagi sebelum memasuki musim dingin. Tapi sedari tadi pagi ia belum juga beranjak dari kasurnya. Rasanya malas sekali bahkan untuk bangun saja. Moodnya benar-benar turun. Ayahnya belum juga pergi dari rumah ibunya, dan itu membuat Jimin sangat kesal. Ia terpaksa pulang ke apartemen kecilnya, padahal sudah tengah malam.

Akhir musim dingin tahun ini Jimin akan lulus dari sekolahnya. Ibunya sudah menyiapkan segala keperluan Jimin untuk mendaftar di universitas. Tapi Jimin menolak. Ia belum ingin menjadi mahasiswa. Lagipula, Jimin punya tujuan hidupnya sekarang. Setelah melihat perjuangan ibunya, Jimin tidak ingin menjadi anak manja yang hanya mengandalkan uang dari orangtua. Maka dari itu, ia berniat untuk bekerja.

Bekerja apa saja.

Yang penting ia bisa menghasilkan uang dan membuat keluarganya (tanpa ayahnya) hidup layak.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Jimin segera beranjak dari kasurnya dan menuju kamar mandi. Hari ini ia berniat untuk mengunjungi Yoongi. Walau perasaannya masih canggung mengingat kejadian Yoongi yang menolak ciuman darinya. Dengan berdalih bahwa mereka hanyalah teman. Tidak lebih.

Jimin sudah bertekad, mau Yoongi menolak bertemu dengannya itu urusan belakang.

Intinya ia harus bertemu Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jirin baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya. Ia menolak dijemput oleh ayahnya. Jirin masih canggung dengan beliau. Dan sebenarnya Jirin agak takut pulang sendirian meskipun sekarang masih siang. Mengingat ia selalu pulang dijemput oleh ibunya atau Jimin sesekali.

Langkah Jirin terhenti ketika melihat sebuah perkarangan rumah yang dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga cantik. Mata Jirin berbinar lucu dan ia berlari kecil menuju perkarangan itu. Mulutnya terbuka lebar sambil berguman 'wah'. Jirin menjulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh sedikit kelopak bunga itu.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Jirin tersentak dan tangannya buru-buru ia sembunyikan. Dihadapannya sudah ada gadis cantik dengan kulit putih pucat tapi tetap bersinar yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Gadis itu memetik salah satu bunga dan memberikannya pada Jirin.

"Ini untukmu, kau suka kan?"

Jirin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya terulur mengambil bunga itu.

"Te-terima kasih"

Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengacak poni Jirin.

"Namaku Yoongi. Kau bisa kemari kapan saja jika kau menginginkan lebih banyak lagi bunga."

Jirin melotot tak percaya, "Benarkah? Apa aku bisa?"

"Tentu saja!" Yoongi tersenyum lagi dan kali ini lebih cantik dari yang sebelumnya. Jirin saja sampai terpesona.

"Kakak, kau cantik sekali" Jirin tanpa sadar mengucapkan kalimat itu. Yoongi tertawa dan mencubit pipi gembil Jirin, "Terima kasih. Dan kau juga cantik. Siapa namamu adik cantik?"

"Namaku Jirin, salam kenal" Jirin menunduk sedikit untuk memberikan salam dan tersenyum pada Yoongi.

Yoongi agak sedikit tersentak ketika melihat senyuman Jirin. Rasanya Yoongi sudah pernah melihat senyuman seperti itu sebelumnya. Benar-benar terasa familiar di mata Yoongi.

Jirin membuka tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Sebuah gelang. Yoongi memerhatikan Jirin yang sedang memasang gelang itu ditangan kirinya. Setelah selesai Jirin langsung memakai gelang yang sama ditangan kirinya juga.

"Ini gelang persahabatan. _Oppa_ku yang memberikannya padaku, katanya kalau aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang menyenangkan maka berikan gelang ini padanya," Jirin menatap tulus pada Yoongi, "Dan karena kau menyenangkan dan juga begitu cantik, jadi aku memberikan gelang ini padamu."

Yoongi tidak bisa tidak terharu mendengar penuturan dari Jimin. Ia belum pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang tulus seperti Jirin ini. Yoongi memberikan pelukan pada Jirin.

"Sering-seringlah kemari Jirin-ah. Aku akan mengajakmu menanam bunga-bunga disini."

Jirin mengangguk cepat lalu memberi salam pada Yoongi. "Aku dengan sangat senang hati menerima itu. Kakak aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa."

Yoongi melambaikan tangan pada Jirin yang sudah jauh didepan. Senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya, hatiya menghangat. Baru dua orang yang tulus padanya yang pernah ia temui. Jirin dan juga Jimin.

Senyum Yoongi menghilang perlahan ketika mengingat Jimin. Laki-laki itu belum terdengar lagi kabarnya sejak sore kemarin. Dada Yoongi berdetak sangat kencang saat bayangan Jimin yang ingin menciumnya terlintas. Yoongi menelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan itu dari pikirannya.

Namun semakin ia berusaha menghilangkan, semakin jelas pula bayangan itu. Yoongi menghela napasnya, ia butuh mandi untuk menjernihkan piriannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ibu, aku datang"

Ibu Jimin mendongak dari kegiatannya merapikan meja makan lalu tersenyum pada Jimin. Ia bergegas memberikan segelas air mineral pada anak sulungnya. "Kau sudah makan? Jika belum ibu sudah menyisahkan sedikit untukmu."

Jimin menggeleng, "Terima kasih, Bu. Aku sudah makan tadi sebelum menuju kemari." Ibu Jimin hanya mengangguk dan kembali pada kegiatan awalnya. Jimin mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi.

"Dimana Seyoung?" tanyanya.

"Huh, dia belum pulang. Ibu tidak sempat menjemputnya hari ini."

Jimin nampak melihat kesekeliling ruangan, Hyun Joo yang melihat tingkah anaknya itu langsung mengerti apa yang sedang ia cari dirumah ini. "_Dia _sudah pergi tadi, pagi-pagi sekali."

Jimin berdehem, merasa salah tingkah. "Aku tidak mencari_nya_."

Pintu depan terbuka lebar dan Jimin masuk kedalam. "Aku pulang!" salamnya. Hyun Joo dan Jimin menengok berbarengan kearah pintu depan.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Hyun Joo berteriak dari dalam.

"Heol, _oppa_ kau datang?" Jimin berlari kecil menuju Jimin dan memeluk kakak laki-lakinya itu. "Kau manja." Jimin membalas pelukan JIrin, "Kau sudah makan, Kak?" tanyanya, Jimin mengangguk. "Makan sana"

Jirin langsung duduk dikursi didepan Jimin. Hyun Joo menyiapkan makanan untuk Jirin. "_Oppa_, tadi aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis cantik. Dan dia memberikanku bunga ini."

Jirin mengambil bunga akasia yang disimpannya di saku seragamnya. Jimin memerhatikan bunga akasia yang berada ditangan kanan Jirin. Bunga itu sama persis dengan bunga yang diberikan Yoongi untuknya.

"Siapa nama gadis itu?" Tanya Jimin.

"Namanya Yoongi." Jirin tersenyum mengingat pertemuannya dengan Yoongi tadi. Gadis itu telah memberikan satu kesan manis saat pertemuan pertama dengannya. Jantung Jimin tiba-tiba berdetak kencang saat nama Yoongi dilantunkan dengan begitu lancar oleh adiknya. Berarti, Jirin dan Yoongi sudah bertemu dan saling kenal. Jimin tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan Yoongi.

Jimin bangkit dari kursinya dan merapikan sedikit bajunya yang kusut. Ia mengambil mantelnya yang ia letakkan di gantungan baju. "Ibu aku pergi dulu." Hyun Joo beralih ke Jimin, "Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin mengunjungi temanku. Aku tidak akan lama." Hyun Joo mengangguk, Jimin mengacak rambut Jirin lalu pamit pada dua wanita itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi bisa melihat tubuh tinggi Jimin dari jendela dikamarnya yang berada dilantai atas. Yoongi heran, untuk apa Jimin datang kerumahnya. Yoongi tidak ingat apakah ia punya janji bertemu dengan Jimin. Tapi pemuda itu sudah kepalang datang kerumahnya, rasanya tidak sangat sopan apabila ia tidak menyambut Jimin dengan benar. Setelah merapikan sedikit merapikan penampilannya Yoongi segera menuju pintu kamarnya.

Ibunya muncul begitu saja saat Yoongi membuka pintu, "Oh, kau mengagetkanku Yoongi."

Ibu Yoongi mengelus dadanya, Yoongi meringis. Menyesal telah membuat ibunya kaget. "Maafkan aku Ibu. Aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu." Ibu Yoongi mengelus lengan putrinya,

"Tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, ada temanmu yang menunggumu dibawah. Jimin."

Yoongi tidak mengerti dengan detak jantungnya saat Ibunya menyebut nama Jimin. Rasanya terlalu sesak dan juga menyenangkan disaat yang bersamaan. Yoongi berusaha bersikap sebiasa mungkin. Ia belum pernah merasa segugup ini ketika ingin bertemu seseorang.

Yoongi dan Ibunya turun dari tangga, dan ia bisa melihat Jimin dengan ayahnya sedang duduk berhadapan disofa. Yoongi menahan napasnya sebentar, kemudian ia turun mengikuti Ibunya. Jimin mengikuti arah pandang Ayah Yoongi dan matanya menemukan Yoongi yang berada dibelakang punggung Ibunya. Jimin gugup bukan main.

"Oh, ini Yoongi. Kalian bisa berbicara berdua sekarang." Ayah Yoongi berdiri dan segera meninggalkan ruang tengah bersama istrinya, meninggalkan Jimin bersama Yoongi.

"Hai," Yoongi menyapa dengan canggung yang dibalas dengan Jimin sama canggungnya. Setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam akhirnya Yoongi membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak ingat kau pernah berkata akan berkunjung. Jadi ada apa hingga kau mengunjungiku tiba-tiba?"

Jimin mengusap kepala belakangnya, terlihat sekali sangat gugup. "Ya, aku cuma ingin bertemu denganmu." Yoongi menyerngit, "Dan aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padamu."

Jimin buru-buru menambahkan. Yoongi menghela napasnya, ia mengajak Jimin untuk berbicara dikebun belakang rumahnya supaya mereka lebih bebas dan tidak ada yang mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka susdah duduk diatas rumput dikebun belakang rumah Yoongi. Jimin agak menjaga jarak duduknya dengan Yoongi. Bukannya mengapa, hanya saja ia masih tidak bisa tidak _deg-degan_ saat berdekatan dengan Yoongi. Dari sini Jimin bisa melihat seluruh kebun bunga milik Yoongi. Kelihatan sangat cantik dengan warna-warna menarik dari bunga yang Yoongi tanam. Seakan hidup Jimin juga menjadi berwarna.

"Kau ingin menjelaskan apa?"

Jimin menoleh sebentar ke Yoongi, gadis itu sedang memandang ke depan. Jimin menarik napasnya, bicara sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. "_Well_, aku…hanya ingin minta maaf untuk hal yang kemarin."

"Hal yang kemarin?" Kini giliran Yoongi yang menengok ke Jimin. Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya kembali memikirkan hal apa yang sudah terjadi pada mereka. Tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang pada kejadian kearin sore dimana Jimin akan menciumnya. Yoongi paham sekarang. "Ah~ yang kemarin sore?" Suhu tubuh Yoongi tiba-tiba memanas.

Jimin berdehem sebentar, "Ya, kau tahu, aku tidak bermaksud pergi begitu saja kemarin. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa."

Yoongi menatap kakinya yang dibalut _flat shoes_ berwarna coklat. Jadi Jimin meminta maaf karena pergi begitu saja, lalu bagaimana dengan Jimin yang akan menciumnya. Apa dia tidak meminta maaf untuk hal itu?

"Jadi hanya karena itu kau memintaku untuk berbicara?" Yoongi ragu ada nada kecewa dalam suaranya. Ia juga ragu apakah ia kecewa mendengar penuturan Jimin.

"Iya. Aku tahu sikapku kurang sopan dengan pergi begitu saja meninggalkanmu." Jimin terdiam menunggu reaksi Yoongi, tapi gadis itu hanya diam saja dan terus memandang ke bawah. Jimin tahu bukan inilah jawaban yang ditunggu oleh Yoongi. Yoongi pasti menginginkan Jimin untuk menjelaskan tentang ciuman itu.

"Tapi," Jimin terdiam sebentar berharap Yoongi akan memerhatikannya sekarang,"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf untuk ciumanku. Ya walau sebenarnya aku belum menciummu." Jimin menoleh ke samping, dan benar saja kini Yoongi memerhatikannya dengan wajah bersemu lucu.

Yoongi menyelami mata indah Jimin berharap ia menemukan kebohongan disana. Tapi tidak pernah ada kebohongan dimata Jimin. Yoongi menghela napas pelan, "Apa alasanmu?" Yoongi bertanya dengan datar dan mata yang memandang lurus kedepan. Jimin menyerngitkan keningnya.

"Apa alasanmu menciumku kemarin?"

Jimin tersenyum tipis, tangan kirinya menggapai pergelangan kanan Yoongi dan menggenggamnya. Yoongi tersentak dengan perlakuan Jimin yang tiba-tiba, tapi ia tidak berusaha memberontak. Ada perasaan hangat yang mengalir dari tangan kanannya.

"Karena aku menyukaimu." Jimin mengatakannya dengan tegas dan jelas. Tatapannya mengisyaratkan kalau ia bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan kalau ia benar menyukai Yoongi.

"Aku menyukaimu Yoongi."

Yoongi merasa jantungnya berdebar kencang sekali hingga ia bisa mendengarnya. Ia hanya ingin mengetahui alasan mengapa Jimin menciumnya tapi ia tidak menyangka akan seperti ini jawabannya. Yoongi melirik Jimin dengan hati-hati belum terlalu siap jika harus bertemu pandang dengan lelaki itu.

Tangan yang digenggam Jimin perlahan bergerak, terus bergerak hingga Jimin merasakan sebuah genggaman pada tangan kirinya. Jimin menatap kedua tangan itu. Saling bertaut. Saling menggenggam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yoongi. Betapa hatinya berseri melihat gadis yang ia sukai sedang tersenyum cantik kearahnya.

Mungkin ini terlalu cepat bagi Jimin menyukai seorang gadis. Tetapi pesona Yoongi memang tidak bisa Jimin biarkan begitu saja. Sejak pertama bertemu, Jimin yakin kalau ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Yoongi. Pada senyuman cantik yang menyejukkan hati Jimin. Dan kelembutan Yoongi yang membuat Jimin melayang keudara. Dan pada mata Yoongi yang menyiratkan akan cinta yang begitu dalam.

Mereka berdua saling menatap. Menyelami bagian yang membuat mereka saling jatuh cinta. Jimin tersenyum membuat Yoongi juga ikut tersenyum. Jimin sudah merasakan cinta itu sekarang. Jimin tidak bisa menolak cinta yang datang padanya. Benarkah ini disebut cinta? Karena Jimin tidak lagi merasakan cinta setelah ayahnya pergi meninggalkannya delapan tahun lalu.

Tetapi Yoongi datang dengan membawa cinta untuk Jimin. Mengajarkan lagi bagaimana mencintai itu.

Kepala Jimin mendekat pada Yoongi dan detik berikutnya bibir mereka bertemu.

.

to be continued

.

.

.

.

.

Gimana, udah agak panjang/? Kkkk~

Timpuk aja nara kalo belum panjang sesuai kemauan kalian. Okelah….thanks for review *lavlav*


	8. Chapter 8

**A Love Story of Jimin**

**Casting**: Yoongi, Jimin, Bts's member

Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Sad Romance.

Warning! **It's genderswitch! **

**Don't like so don't read.**

Just simple. And I told you!

.

.

.

.

**Summary**: Park Jimin tidak mengenal cinta sejati. Sejak kecil ia selalu diabaikan oleh orang yang sangat dibutuhkannya. Dan ketika ayahnya pergi dengan taksi itu, Jimin telah berjanji untuk tidak memperdulikan apapun. Min Yoongi juga selalu menolak cinta. Hidupnya selalu dibawah bayang-bayang sebuah rahasia besar. Tidak mempunyai teman dan selalu menyendiri.

Ketika akhirnya Jimin dan Yoongi bertemu, mereka menyembunyikan perasaan mereka. Tapi takdir berkata lain untuk mereka. Cinta mulai tumbuh tanpa mereka pedulikan. Dan saat mereka menyerah, disanalah mereka berlabuh. Pada cinta mereka.

Setelah ribuan hari esok, mereka tetap saling mencintai. Tapi harus ada harga yang harus dibayar pada cinta mereka

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 7**

.

.

Jimin mendekatkan kepalanya pada Yoongi dan mencium bibir gadis itu. Kesan pertama saat bibirnya menempel dibibir Yoongi adalah manis, dan tegang. Jimin bisa merasakan kegugupan Yoongi. Ia tersenyum dalam ciumannya dan semakin menempel pada Yoongi.

Yoongi akhirnya menutup mata dan ia mulai rileks denga ciuman Jimin. Astaga, ini adalah ciuman pertamanya selama delapan belas tahun hidupnya. Dan rasanya begitu menakjubkan lebih dari apa yang ia bayangkan. Walau hanya saling menempelkan bibir tapi ini sudah menjadi pengalaman terindah dari keduanya.

Jimin kemudian melepaskan ciumannya dan mengelus pipi Yoongi yang lembut. Selalu seperti ini ketika ia menatap mata indah Yoongi, jantungnya berdebar dan syarafnya menjadi lebih rileks. Mata Yoongi adalah hal yang paling indah melebihi permata yang pernah Jimin temui.

"Min Yoongi, aku menyukaimu."

Yoongi merona dan menunduk. Ia menggenggam tangan Jimin yang masih berada dipipinya. Jadi seperti inikah rasanya jatuh cinta. Yoongi selama ini hanya bisa menebak seperti apa rasanya ketika menemukan seseorang yang disukai. Bahagia dan gugup adalah hal pertama yag ia rasakan begitu bertemu Jimin, seseorang yang ia sukai.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Jimin."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin terus menggenggam tangan Yoongi selama perjalanan. Mereka memutuskan untuk sekedar berjalan santai disore hari disekitar taman dekat rumah Yoongi. Perasaan senang dan jatuh cinta menemani perjalan mereka. Jimin mengelus pergelangan kanan Yoongi yang terdapat gelang disana. Yoongi memandang tangannya yang dielus Jimin, seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan lelaki itu.

"Aku mendapatkan gelang ini dari seorang gadis kecil." Yoongi berseri-seri ketika mengatakannya. Jimin memperhatikan, _itu gelangku_, katanya dalam hati. "Dia pasti gadis kecil yang baik."

Yoongi tersenyum dan menengok ke Jimin, "Kau tahu, gadis itu mirip sekali denganmu."

Jimin pura-pura terkejut dan memasang wajah tertarik untuk mendengarkan Yoongi. "Benarkah? Siapa gadis itu?"

"Aku yakin kau pasti terkejut ketika bertemu dengannya. Namanya Jirin."

"Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya."

Jimin dan Yoongi melanjutkan jalan mereka. Bagi Yoongi ini seperti sebuah mimpi. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan menjadi kekasih Jimin, padahal merka belum lama kenal. Tetapi Yoongi bisa merasakan cinta yang dalam pada Jimin. Dan juga kesungguhannya.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kau akan menjadi kekasihku secepat ini."

Yoongi terkejut, baru saja ia berpikir seperti itu dan Jimin menyuarakannya. "Itu yang tadi aku pikirkan Yoongi."

Yoongi menunduk malu. Sekarang Jimin benar-benar terkejut, "Kita berjodoh kalau begitu." katanya. Yoongi mengamini perkataan Jimin dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin kembali kerumah ketika menjelang malam. Saat itu Ibunya dan Jirin sedang duduk didepan televisi. Setelah memberi salam, Jimin langsung menuju dapur. "Ibu sudah meninggalkan makananmu dilemari! Makanlah selagi hangat."

Jimin membuka lemari penyimpanan makanan dan menyiapkan makan untuk dirinya. Mata Jimin tidak sengaja melihat Jirin yang sedang serius dengan acara televisi didepannya. Melihat Jirin mengingatkannya pada Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum tipis kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

Jimin memang tidak pernah tertarik dengan yang segala hal yang berhubungan, seperti takdir; atau mitos tentang benang merah yang dililitkan pada kelingking. Tapi kenyataan itu menyadarkannya bahwa takdir memang ada, dan benar. Jimin tidak akan bertemu dengan Yoongi jika itu bukan takdirnya. Dan Yoongi tidak akan bertemu dengan Jirin jika itu juga bukan takdirnya. Semuanya berhubungan, dan takdir itu seolah mengelilingi Jimin. Semua berakhir pada Jimin.

Jirin merasakan ruang hangat disampingnya ketika Jimin duduk disana. Ia menoleh pada Jimin dan tersenyum yang dibalas dengan hal sama. Malam ini Jimin tidur lagi dirumah Ibunya, alasannya agar ia mudah dan cepat jika ingin mengunjungi Yoongi. Juga untuk berjaga-jaga jika suatu hari ayahnya akan datang lagi. Terakhir kali ayahnya datang berakhir dengan Jimin yang kabur dari rumah. Bukannya Jimin benci dengan ayahnya hanya saja rasanya terlalu sakit jika ia bertatapan langsung dengan ayahnya.

Melihat ayahnya seperti melihat kenangan terpahit delapan tahun yang lalu.

Jirin bergeser mendekat pada JImin. Ia mengulum bibirnya beberapa kali, Jimin sepertinya mengerti apa yang akan Jirin katakan.

"Ada apa?" Jimin memulai, Adiknya membuka mulut kemudian ditutup lagi. Jimin mengacak rambut panjang Jirin, "Katakan saja"

"Aku bertemu dengan gadis cantik dan memberikan gelang persahabatanmu padanya. Apa kau mengizinkan, Kak?" Jirin masih takut-takut menatap kakak laki-lakinya itu. Jimin tidak pernah terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan dan apa yang dilakukan oleh Jirin. Dia sangat mengerti tentang perkembangan adiknya yang jauh dari teman-teman sebayanya. Jirin memang diberi keistimewaan oleh Tuhan.

"Kenapa aku harus tidak mengizinkanmu?" Jimin mengelus pipi tembam Jirin, "selagi gadis itu baik kau boleh berbagi gelang dengannya." Jirin berseri-seri, bibirnya melengkung keatas dengan cantiknya menyebabkan matanya juga ikut melengkung. Jimin sangat gemas dibuatnya.

"Terima kasih Kak, kau memang yang terbaik." Jimin menyambut pelukan dari Jirin.

"Ah! Aku akan mengenalkannya padamu." Jirin berseru.

"Benarkah?" Jirin mengangguk senang melihat kakak laki-lakinya begitu antusias.

"Besok aku akan memperkenalkanmu padanya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jirin melongokan kepalanya dari balik pot-pot bunga yang ada di perkarangan rumah Yoongi. Hari ini ia berniat mengajak Yoongi bermain kerumahnya lalu mengenalkan gadis itu pada Ibu dan kakaknya. Jirin sudah memikirkan ini sejak tadi pagi. Dan Jirin sangat tidak sabar untuk itu. Ini pertama kali baginya mengenalkan seorang teman pada keluarganya, karena memang selama ini ia jarang sekali membawa teman kerumahnya.

Sudah tujuh menit Jirin berdiri disana tetapi Yoongi belum juga muncul. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan kram disekitar kakinya. Sebenarnya Jirin bisa saja mendatangi rumah Yoongi tetapi ia takut. Jirin belum mengenal kedua orangtua Yoongi begitupun sebaliknya. Setelah sepuluh menit akhirnya Jirin menyerah. Ia menghela napas dan berbalik, bersiap untuk pergi dari sana.

Tepat saat kaki Jirin mencapai jalanan didepannya sebuah mobil berhenti didepan gerbang rumah Yoongi. Jirin memperhatikan mobil itu lalu dari dalam mobil Yoongi keluar bersama seorang wanita cantik. Pasti Ibu dari kakak Yoongi, pikir Jirin.

Yoongi ternyata menyadari kehadiran Jirin, kemudia ia berjalan menghampirinya. "Hai Jirin, senang bertemu denganmu lagi." Yoongi membelai rambut panjang Jirin. "Hai juga Kak Yoongi. Senang berjumpa denganmu juga."

Yoongi mengajak Jirin untuk duduk diteras rumahnya. Ibu Yoongi menyiapkan minum untuk mereka berdua setelah sebelumnya Yoongi mengenalkan Jirin pada ibunya. "Tumben sekali kau kemari Jirin. Ada perlu apa?"

Ibu Yoongi datang dan meletakkan nampan yang berisi dua air jeruk dan beberapa kukis. "Nah, Jirin silahkan dinikmati. Maaf kami hanya punya ini." Ibu Yoongi tersenyum maklum.

"Tidak apa-apa _ma'am. _Dan terima kasih untuk hidangannya." Jirin sangat menyukai ibu dan anak ini. Mereka sangat baik hati. Ibu Yoongi segera masuk lagi kedalam. Yoongi mempersilahkan Jirin untuk minum. "Kak Yoongi sebenarnya kedatanganku kemari untuk mengajak kakak mengunjungi rumahku. Apa kau berminat?"

Yoongi tersentak sebentar, kemudian ia langsung menguasai dirinya. "Kerumahmu? Kedengarannya menarik."

Jirin berbinar, "Kau mau berkunjung kerumahku?" Yoongi mengangguk.

"Yeah!" Jirin berseru senang, ia sampai lompat dari kursinya. Yoongi hanya bisa tertawa melihat betapa polosnya gadis kecil didepannya ini. Jirin tersenyum sangat lucu. Bibirnya melengkung cantik dan matanya menyipit. Sangat mirip Jimin.

Saat itu juga Yoongi tersadar. Benar, Jirin adalah adik Jimin tak heran jika senyuman mereka mirip. Tiba-tiba dada Yoongi berdebar keras. Jika ia berkunjung kerumah Jirin itu berarti ia juga akan kerumah Jimin dan akan bertemu dengannya. Pipi Yoongi bersemu .

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berhasil mengajak Yoongi untuk berkunjung, Jirin langsung pergi pulang untuk menemui kakaknya. Jirin sangat tidak sabar memberitahukan berita baik ini pada Jimin. Langkah riang kaki kecilnya berhenti di depan pintu rumah. Jirin terdiam mendadak. Matanya menangkap pemandangan aneh di depannya. Ia melihat Jimin sedang memegang kerah baju ayahnya dan menggeram marah.

Hyun Joo yang menlihat si bungsu pulang sekolah langsung membawa anak itu ke kamarnya. Menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari dalam. Jirin melihat raut ketakutan di wajah ibunya. "Ibu apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kakak marah dengan ayah?"

Hyun Joo hanya berjalan mundar-mandir, sambil menelungkupkan tangannya di depan dada. "Ibu," panggil Jirin lagi.

Hyun Joo berhenti berjalan mundar-mandir, ia mendekat kearah Jirin dan berlulut. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa sayang," Hyun Joo mencoba member pengertian, tapi Jirin tidak percaya semudah itu. Ia sangat yakin pasti sedang terjadi sesuatu antara kakaknya dan ayahnya. Mengingat selama ini Jimin tidak pernah menyukai keberadaan ayahnya. "Ibu tidak bohong, _kan_?"

Hyun Joo agak kaget dengan pertanyaan Jirin, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak sayang. Ibu tidak berbohong." Meski nyatanya mata Hyun Joo tidak bisa berbohong,mata itu berkaca-kaca. Jirin terdiam, tidak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut karena itu hanya akan membuat ibunya tambah sedih.

Suara pecahan barang terdengar dari lantai bawah. Hyun Joo cepat-cepat membuka sepatu dan seragam sekolah anaknya. Kemudian ia menyuruh Jirin untuk tidur siang. Jirin mengangguk mematuhi perintah ibunya. Setelah itu Hyun Joo segera turun ke bawah.

Hyun Joo kaget bukan main karena melihat meja makan yang sangat berantakan. Beberapa piring dan gelas jatuh ke bawah, padahala tadi meja makan itu terlihat baik-baik saja. Jisook sudah tidak terlihat lagi disana. Hyun Joo mendekat pada Jimin yang sedang terduduk di kursi dengan kepala yang ia sandarkan pada lengannya di atas meja makan. Hyun Joo melihat pundak Jimin yang naik-turun dengan cepat.

"Jimin, kau baik?" Hyun Joo pasti sangat bodoh saat ini. Bagaimana bisa ia bertanya apakah Jimin baik-baik saja setelah melihat kekacauan dirumahnya. Jimin diam tidak menjawab. Hyun Joo menghela napas dan mulai membereskan pecahan beling disana.

"Dia meminta izinku untuk menikahimu lagi, Bu."

Hyun Joo berhenti membersihkan, tubuhnya bergetar mendengar perkataan Jimin. "Dia ingin menikah denganmu lagi. Dia bilang dia masih mencintaimu." Suara Jimin terdengar pelan dan terluka, seolah itu adalah kalimat yang akan menghancurkan hatinya, menghancurkan hidupnya. Hyun Joo berdiri, ia membalikkan badannya dengan pelan. "Apa, apa dia berkata seperti itu?"

Jimin bangun dari duduknya, ia tidak menatap ibunya saat akan melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu. "Jimin," panggil ibunya, Jimin berhenti dan tetap tidak berbalik. "Apa kau…mengizinkanku?"

Rasanya seperti dada Jimin ditekan paksa dengan sesuatu yang tidak kasat mata. Tangannya terkepal tapi ia tidak bisa marah. Tidak jika itu ibunya sendiri. "Apa kau mencintainya, Bu?"

Kini giliran Hyun Joo yang tertohok hatinya. Ia tidak menyangka pertanyaannya akan berbalik menyerangnya. Ia diam tidak bisa menjawab, sebenarnya ia takut untuk menjawabnya. Seolah jika ia berbicara maka itu akhir dari dunia.

"Jimin kau tidak mengerti. Ini bukan masalah apa aku mencintainya atau tidak."

"Lalu apa?" Jimin memotong perkataan Hyun Joo yang belum sempat selesai. Lagi-lagi Hyun Joo diam. Jimin sudah tidak ingin berada diruangan ini lagi, dengan suasana aneh, ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan ibunya. Jimin tahu ia sudah tidak sopan dengan ibunya, namun ia sudah tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya lagi. Jimin ingin bertanding lagi, ingin melupakan semua kejadian hari ini. Ingin melenyapkan ayahnya dari pikirannya.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

Pertama, makasih banyak buat yang udah ngingetin kak nara soal beberapa typo yang bertebaran di chap kemarin. Hahaha, memalukan. Iya nih, kak nara lagi mabok jadi nulisnya kacau deh. Manusia itu kan tempatnya salah dan lupa *ngeles*. Makasih ya sekali lagi.

Kedua, ada yang bilang, kebanyakan narasi, ngobrolnya kurang. Dan ngasih saran, kurangi narasi, banyakin ngobrol. Makasih juga udah mau menyarani, tapi aku ini kalau nulis cerita chapter pertama memang kebanyakan narasi. Kan sebagai perkenalan dulu. Coba liat di cerita-cerita yang lain. Tapi, aku bakal coba merubah cara nulisku kalau memang ada sebagian dari kalian yang kurang puas sama tulisan aku. Yeay!

Ketiga, temenan yuk sama aku.


End file.
